que somos ¡¡¿¿que!
by Talhos
Summary: Durante su primera mision como Chuunin, Hinata se encuentra con alguien a quien no habia visto en dos años. NaruHina. Cuidado con los spoilers si no habeis leido al menos hasta el Cap. 235 del manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todo lo relacionado pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y tal... Mendokuse**

**Este es el primer capítulo revisado.**

**Si esta es tu primera vez leyendo este fic ¡Hola! bienvenido y espero que te guste.  
**

* * *

No podía creer su mala suerte, la primera misión en solitario que le encomendaban desde que por fin había ascendido a Chuunin y le ocurría esto. En teoría no era una misión complicada, tan solo llevarle un mensaje a uno de los espías de la hoja en un pequeño territorio cercano al país de las nubes. Lo que la hacia una misión de clase B era que en ese territorio la influencia de los ninjas de la villa del sonido había aumentado considerablemente en los últimos meses, por lo cual debía pasar totalmente desapercibida como ninja de la hoja. Había decidido que lo mejor seria viajar de incógnito, vestida con unas ropas sencillas que no delatasen su condición de ninja. Con lo que no había contado era con que una chica joven viajando sola era una presa muy tentadora para bandidos y otros indeseables. No es que le preocupase demasiado el hecho de que intentasen asaltarla, después de todo hasta ella misma admitía que se había vuelto bastante más fuerte desde que Neiji-niisan había aceptado ayudarla a entrenar. Ahora incluso era capaz de usar el kaiten, o giro celestial. El problema era que machacar a unos cuantos bandidos echaría a perder su tapadera. Así que la solución más lógica era huir, pero tampoco podía hacerlo de la manera más efectiva -es decir usando sus habilidades de ninja- por razones obvias. Lo cual la llevaba a la situación actual.

Era evidente que simplemente corriendo no se iba a librar de sus perseguidores, así que por poco que le gustase tendría que enfrentarse a ellos. A simple vista solo eran dos hombres los que la perseguían, pero gracias al Byakugan sabía que había otros tres avanzando por los árboles. Ninjas, aunque seguramente de bajo rango. Si se dedicaban a asaltar a la gente en los caminos es que no debían ser lo suficientemente buenos como para ofrecerse como mercenarios.

Tres kunais se clavaron en el suelo a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba Hinata, al parecer querían que se dirigiese hacia un sitio en concreto. Usó el Byakugan para ver hacia donde querían guiarla. A unos cientos de metros había un pequeño claro. ¿Era allí hacia donde la estaban llevando? ¿Sabían que presentaría batalla y por eso la llevaban a un terreno en el que tuviesen suficiente espacio para lanzar un ataque conjunto? ¿Acaso sabían qué era ella en realidad? Claro, siempre cabía la posibilidad que los ninjas que estaban en los árboles hubiesen notado el chakra que había usado para activar la técnica del ojo blanco a pesar de que era una cantidad muy pequeña.

Al fin Hinata salió al pequeño claro. Antes no se había fijado en ello pero en éste había una pequeña hoguera encendida con una cacerola encima de la cual salía vapor. Por el aspecto del pequeño campamento que parecía que había sido montado recientemente dudaba que allí acampase más de una persona.

Dos figuras pasaron a toda velocidad por su izquierda, mientras que una hacia lo mismo por la derecha. Con el Byakugan, Hinata podía ver perfectamente el chakra concentrado en las piernas de dichas figuras. Al parecer al menos uno de los ninjas era bastante novato ya que al pasar cerca del fuego casi tropezó con la cacerola mandándola a volar hasta unos arbustos junto con su contenido.

Hinata se encontró rodeada, los tres ninjas se habían colocado de tal manera que le impedían seguir avanzando o escapar por los lados, mientras que los otros dos hombres que la habían estado persiguiendo le cortaban la retirada. Había llegado el momento. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. A pesar de los progresos que había hecho en los últimos dos años aun quedaba una parte de ella que se sentía inferior a los demás, un fracaso, una deshonra al clan Hyûga. Cada vez que esa parte de ella amenazaba con salir a la superficie solo tenia que recordar el momento en que decidió cambiar, la persona por quien decidió cambiar. Puede que en el día a día siguiese siendo la misma chica callada y tímida, pero durante las misiones era totalmente distinta. Quería ser fuerte, no para complacer a su padre y al clan. Quería que cuando él, Naruto Uzumaki, volviese a Konoha se sintiese orgulloso de ella.

-Muy bien pequeña, ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco- Comenzó a decir el tipo que tenia delante mientras avanzaba hacia ella. No llevaba ningún símbolo de ninguna de las villas ocultas, ni él ni los otros dos.

Cuando Hinata se disponía a colocarse en una postura de ataque algo pasó volando entre ella y su oponente.

-Era la ultima ración de ramen que me quedaba y el próximo pueblo esta a un día de camino, BAAAAKA. Espero que eso te enseñe a no tirar el ramen de los demás- Lo que había pasado volando no era otra cosa que el ninja que se encontraba a su izquierda, el mismo que había tropezado con la cacerola. Hinata no podía salir de su asombro, como si el pensar en él lo hubiese invocado, allí estaba Naruto Uzumaki. -Además ¿qué hacen cinco tipos creciditos persiguiendo a una chica por el bosque?- Estaba bastante mas alto y ancho de hombros, se notaba que esos dos años de entrenamiento fuera de Konoha no habían pasado en balde. Su ropa también era ligeramente distinta, seguía predominando el color naranja -solo un ninja tan 'original' como él podría elegir un color como ese para su ropa- pero donde antes había azul ahora era el color negro el que cubría la parte de los hombros y el cuello de su chaqueta, cuello del que había desaparecido todo rastro del acolchado y ahora subía hasta casi la mandíbula del chico. Aparte de eso era el mismo Naruto de siempre, con su pelo rubio en punta, las marcas en sus mejillas y esa mirada de determinación.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no le salían las palabras, lo último que hubiese esperado al aceptar la misión era encontrarse con él. Incluso perdió el control del Byakugan que dejó de hacer efecto inmediatamente. Se limitó a mirarle con los ojos aún desorbitados por el asombro mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

-Maldito, no sabes con quien te metes, te vamos a hacer picadillo- Comenzó a gritar el que parecía el cabecilla del grupo. Aunque el hecho de que uno de sus compañeros estuviese estampado contra un árbol restaba fuerza a una amenaza débil de por sí.

Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos, Naruto se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Hinata y poniéndole las manos en los hombros le susurro al oído -No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí- Y antes de que ella pudiese protestar (a pesar de que en realidad apenas estaba en condiciones de hablar, menos todavía de protestar aún cuando hubiese reunido el valor para hacerlo) o decirle que podía ayudarle en la pelea él la apartó bruscamente lanzándola hacia unos arbustos.

-Bueno atacáis de una vez o vais a esperar a que nos salgan raíces- Gritó el ninja rubio.

Hinata, un poco recuperada de la impresión se disponía a acudir en su ayuda (aunque en el fondo sabía que no necesitaba ayuda) cuando un brazo rodeó su cintura mientras una mano tapaba su boca. Hinata se revolvió tanto como pudo mientras su misterioso asaltante la arrastraba entre los arbustos. Estaba segura de que solo eran cinco los bandidos que la habían perseguido hasta aquí ¿Se habría equivocado? Hacía mucho que no cometía un error como este en una misión. Pero cuando los cometía eran sus compañeros los que tenían que arreglarlo... pero ahora estaba sola. Al principio el pánico amenazó con dominarla, pero una vez mas el pensar en Naruto hizo que consiguiese reaccionar. Se disponía a descargar un golpe con la palma de la mano cargada de chakra (el estilo de lucha de la familia Hyûga) cuando un susurro en su oído la detuvo.

-Te prometí que te sacaría de ahí, y siempre cumplo lo que prometo- era Naruto quien la había estado agarrando todo este tiempo, alejándola de la pelea. Sin variar su sonrisa característica (esa que hace que parezca que tiene los ojos cerrados) cogió a la chica en brazos y se alejó de allí de árbol en árbol.

Le entraron ganas de reír por lo tonta que había sido. Mira que no darse cuenta que el chico había utilizado el Kagebunshin no jutsu, la multiplicación de cuerpos. Aunque la verdad es que Naruto ya era experto en esa técnica incluso antes de irse de la villa de la hoja a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama. Incluso a Neiji-niisan le había sido imposible distinguir al verdadero de las copias en el combate que mantuvieron.

Hasta que se detuvieron y Naruto la dejó en el suelo Hinata no fue capaz de decir nada, estaba demasiado conmocionada, o más bien emocionada, por haber estado en los brazos de su querido Naruto.

-Ano... Naruto-kun...- consiguió decir tímidamente. Tanto tiempo pensando en este momento, intentando prepararse para cuando le volviese a ver y resulta que seguía sonando igual que siempre... Hizo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba y se decidió a hablar con mas firmeza, e incluso a mirarle a los ojos al hablar.

-Ehhh ¿Nos conocemos?- Dijo el chico antes de que Hinata pudiese continuar. Puede que si no le hubiese estado mirando a los ojos no hubiese resultado tan doloroso... Lo decía totalmente en serio, no se acordaba de ella. Inmediatamente se le cayó el alma a los pies. Instintivamente Hinata adoptó una postura que había estado tratando de evitar durante todo este tiempo. Bajó la vista hasta sus pies y levantó las manos a la altura de la barbilla con los brazos pegados al cuerpo. Tocando un índice con otro mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Claro que él no la recordaba... ¿Por qué iba a acordarse de una chica que era, según sus propias palabras 'una sosa, timidona y un poco rarita'? Seguramente lo de que le gustaban las personas como ella que dijo a continuación solo lo dijo por ser amable. 'No... Él no es así' al menos una parte de ella seguía luchando por mantener la compostura y mostrarse fuerte ante Naruto... o ante cualquiera. 'Él siempre ha sido sincero, seguro que no lo decía solo por ser amable o por compromiso... en cuanto a lo de que no me reconozca, seguro que tiene que haber una explicación'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien... había conseguido salvar a la chica de esos bandidos. Podía haberles hecho picadillo directamente en vez de usar ese truco -la verdad es que seguía enfadado por el desperdicio de su ramen- pero corría el riesgo de que la chica saliese herida en la pelea. De todas formas estaba seguro de que su copia no había tenido ningún problema en darle una lección a esos tipos, realmente parecían bastante enclenques. Ya iba siendo hora de dejar a la chica en el suelo, ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos y no quería que pensara que era un pervertido como el Ero-sennin. La verdad es que la chica le había parecido familiar desde que la vio corriendo por el bosque, lo malo es que el que sí la había visto bien era su clon que había dejado dándoles una paliza a esos bandidos de pacotilla. Él solo la había visto de espaldas, y cuando la cogió en brazos no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara -tanto por que el hecho de que ya de por si era suficientemente embarazoso llevar a una chica en brazos, como por que se lo podía tomar a mal... Todavía recordaba como se ponía Sakura-chan cada vez que él hacia algo que la molestaba... de hecho alguno de los golpes le dolían solo de recordarlo-. Bien... una vez en el suelo no debería tener ningún problema en mirarla a la cara.

-A... Naruto-kun...- Comenzó a decir la chica cuando Naruto la dejó en el suelo.

'¡¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?!'

-Ehhh ¿Nos conocemos?- A mitad de la frase la chica había levantado la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Solo fue un momento antes de que ella volviese a bajar la mirada, pero fue tiempo suficiente para reconocer unos ojos inconfundibles, los ojos de un miembro del clan Hyûga. Y solo había dos Hyûga que se dignasen a dirigirle la palabra. Uno era Neiji, que era un chico... y a menos que hubiese cambiado muuucho (incluyendo de sexo) no podía ser él. Lo cual solo dejaba a Hinata, una chica callada y tímida, pero una buena chica al fin y al cabo, que además había sido una de las pocas personas que le había tratado amablemente cuando aun estaba en Konoha. Ahora que se fijaba bien si que era ella, aunque estaba bastante cambiada. Para empezar no había ni rastro del abrigo que siempre parecía llevar puesto. En su lugar la ropa que llevaba era de lo más simple, unos pantalones y una camisa de algodón en colores pardos. No solo eso había cambiado, la verdad es que había crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que recordaba haberla visto (normal, al fin y al cabo estaba en la edad) y no solo a lo alto. 'Arrrg paso demasiado tiempo con ese viejo verde' pensó mientras alejaba la idea de cuantas curvas más tenia Hinata desde su ultimo encuentro. También se había dejado crecer el pelo de manera considerable de forma que ahora le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, aunque los dos mechones que enmarcaban su cara seguían presentes. Pero lo que realmente le confirmó la identidad de la chica fue el gesto de juguetear con sus dedos índice, lo hacia siempre (al menos siempre que estaba nerviosa... y como siempre estaba nerviosa cerca de Naruto para él era un gesto que hacia siempre).

-Hinata, eres Hinata ¿verdad?- La cara de la chica pareció iluminarse al oír su nombre. Apenas le dio tiempo a asentir con la cabeza antes de que Naruto siguiese hablando casi sin pararse a respirar -¡¡Cómo has cambiado!! Quéhacesporaquíestasenunamisión hayalguienmasdeKonhaporaquíoestastusolatienesquecontarmecomohaestado últimamentelavilla...- siguió un rato así hasta que al fin tuvo que parar a respirar, aunque no fue una pausa muy larga tras la cual añadió mientras la abrazaba -¡No sabes como me alegro de verte!- Tras lo cual se retiró un poco -Je je... Lo siento me he emocionado un poco- Dijo con una sonrisa al ver que la pobre Hinata estaba tan azorada que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata tuvo que hacer acopio de todo el autocontrol que le quedaba para evitar que se le doblasen las rodillas. Era irónico como una misma persona podía inspirarle tanta fuerza y al mismo tiempo ser su mayor debilidad. Finalmente consiguió recuperarse lo suficiente como para hablar.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Naruto-kun- No estaba mal, había conseguido no tartamudear e incluso había levantado un poco la vista (no le había mirado a los ojos pero al menos tampoco tenia la vista clavada en el suelo).

-Hinata... ¿cómo es que no llevas el protector con el símbolo de la hoja?- Hinata se estremeció cuando notó como la mirada de Naruto la recorría de arriba abajo -No habrá pasado nada extraño en la villa ¿verdad?

-No, no es nada de eso- Sabía que después de que Sasuke abandonó Konoha, Naruto estaba muy susceptible -Es que estoy en una misión y tengo que ir de incógnito- Se apresuró a añadir.

-Ahh... Espera un momento ¿No te habré fastidiado la misión con lo de antes?- Se apresuró a decir el ninja rubio -Te aseguro que no era mi intención, no te había reconocido- Añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano.

-No, no Naruto-kun... todo lo contrario- respondió Hinata sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza -Si hubiese luchado entonces hubiese echado a perder mi papel de chica normal y corriente.

-Ufff... menos mal- dijo con un suspiro de alivio -¿pero estas tu sola en una misión tan lejos?

-No es una misión muy importante ni complicada... solo llevar un mensaje.

-Ahhh... bueno pues decidido, te acompañare para que así no te pase otra vez lo mismo de antes. Si hay que luchar yo lo haré por ti para que puedas seguir de incógnito-

-Ehhh... pero Na... Naruto-kun...- la propuesta de Naruto la había cogido totalmente desprevenida.

-Oh... si claro- dijo Naruto quitándose el protector de la cabeza y guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta -no tendría sentido que fueses de incógnito si te acompaño con esto puesto.

-Pero Naruto-kun ¿no estabas entrenando con Jiraiya-sama?- Consiguió decir al fin.

-Ohhh... eso...- Dijo Naruto mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado -Verás, últimamente ese viejo verde se pasaba mucho más tiempo 'documentandose' que enseñándome nuevos Jutsus o buscando información para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, así que cuando me enteré que por aquí había ninjas del sonido lo dejé en uno de sus preciosos balnearios y me vine yo solo- La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo todavía mas amplia. Sonrisa que Hinata (observadora oficial de Naruto) reconoció enseguida, era la misma sonrisa que tenia cada vez que hacia una broma de las suyas.

----------Flashback--------------

'Ohhh si, el próximo numero será todo un éxito' Jiraiya había encontrado finalmente el lugar ideal para 'tomar notas' para su obra maestra 'Itcha itcha tactics'. Las vistas de la zona de baños femenina eran magnificas desde ese arbusto. El lápiz casi echaba humo de la velocidad con la que hacia anotaciones y bocetos en su libreta. Medidas, altura, color de pelo, todo quedaba registrado gracias a la gran experiencia del legendario Sannin en estos temas. Acabó de observar y registrar los datos de una atractiva morena y pasó a fijar su atención en una estupenda rubia que tenia cerca. Había algo en ella que le resultaba vagamente familiar ¿quizás sus coletas?... ¿tal vez sus...? Bueno, al fin y al cabo Jiraiya se vanagloriaba de poder reconocer a cualquier mujer solo mirando sus... ejem 'atributos'. Jiraiya no reparó en las marcas de las mejillas de la chica hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Ahhhhh pervertidoooooooooo - Gritó la chica a la vez que apartaba las ramas del arbusto en el que estaba escondido Jiraiya.

Antes de que pudiese salir de su asombro una lluvia de botellas de champú, zapatillas de baño, baldes de madera y alguna que otra piedra de considerables dimensiones cayó sobre él. Por suerte, acostumbrado a los golpes de Tsunade, eso no fue nada para el gran Jiraiya -a excepción de la ocasional piedra del tamaño de un balón de fútbol- pero aun así tuvo que poner pies en polvorosa ante una multitud de mujeres furiosas.

'Maldito Naruto y su Orioke no Jutsu' pensó desde su nuevo escondite del que no podría salir al menos en un par de horas por riesgo de volver a encontrarse ante una turba enfurecida 'en cuanto le pille...'. Y como de todo se aprende Jiraiya también tomó nota mental de mirar antes a la cara que a los 'atributos' de las chicas la próxima vez que fuese a documentarse.

------------------fin del Flashback-----------------------

-A... Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?- Dijo Hinata preocupada porque Naruto no había parado de reír como un maniaco desde hacia un rato.

-eh... oh si, si jejeje- respondió finalmente el chico rubio -solo me estaba acordando de la distracción que usé para poder irme.

Hinata decidió que prefería no saber los detalles, así que cambió de tema inmediatamente.

-Na... Naruto-kun entonces estas aquí para...

-Buscar algún ninja del sonido y sacarle donde esta Sasuke a base de golpes- contestó Naruto con su habitual despreocupación -Pero he estado dando vueltas por aquí durante días y no he visto ni uno... ¿tu no habrás visto alguno, Hinata?- A pesar de su gran admiración por él Hinata tenía que admitir que un poco cortito si que era. Parte de sus pensamientos debieron reflejarse en la cara de la chica ya que Naruto inmediatamente continuó. –Je je, era broma. Pero si que estoy buscando información acerca de la aldea del sonido, parece que hay rumores de actividad de ninjas del sonido cerca de la frontera con kumo. Había pensado dirigirme a algún pueblo para intentar conseguir más información y ya que estas aquí podemos ir juntos y hablar un poco, hace tiempo que quería saber que tal les va a todos... bueno, eso si no te importa que te acompañe- añadió como si se le acabase de pasar la idea por la cabeza.

-Está bien.

-Entonces en marcha- dijo Naruto tomando la mano de una sorprendida Hinata y empezó a andar.

-Ehhh... ¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Sí, Hinata?

-A... ¿no vas a recoger tus cosas de tu campamento?-

-jejeje un ninja tiene que adelantarse a los acontecimientos- dijo señalando la mochila que llevaba a la espalda -tengo aquí todo lo que necesito...- y después añadió por lo bajo haciendo un ligero mohín -menos mi cacerola y mi ramen.

-Pero... Naruto-kun...

-¿Sí, Hinata?

-El pueblo al que voy esta en la otra dirección.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No soy capaz de dibujar a nivel profesional, no soy Japonés y mi nombre no es Masashi Kishimoto. Por lo tantoNaruto no es mio. Aunque si tengo un peluche de Hinata que es mi tesssssoro.  
**

**Este es el segundo capitulo revisado.  
**

* * *

La verdad es que el pueblo no era gran cosa, tan solo un puñado de casas que se apiñaban a ambos lados de la calzada que unía el país del fuego con el de las nubes. Lo único destacable era la cantidad de ryokan o posadas tradicionales con onsen, baños termales que había. Obviamente el lugar había sido creado inicialmente como lugar de descanso para los viajeros que recorrían dicho camino, pero con el tiempo había ido creciendo hasta convertirse en un pequeño pueblo. En las afueras se levantaban pequeños puestos y casetas diversas, signo inequívoco de que se acercaba algún festival. Esto fue lo primero que Naruto e Hinata vieron al llegar a la pequeña población aquella tarde.

A decir verdad habían tardado menos de lo que habían previsto, principalmente por la insistencia del ninja rubio. Hinata accedió a avanzar un trecho a mas velocidad ante el lógico planteamiento de que podían estar en el pueblo antes de que cayese la noche y así se ahorrarían el tener que pasar una noche a la intemperie, aunque la joven kunoichi sospechaba que la falta de Ramen era otra de las razones de la insistencia del chico. Tras avanzar un rato por fuera del camino a un ritmo que solo alguien con entrenamiento ninja seria capaz de mantener por fin volvieron a la calzada. Al principio se produjo un silencio incomodo pero enseguida fue roto por Naruto, incapaz de estar mas de cinco minutos callado aunque en ello le fuese la vida.

Durante el resto del camino hasta el pueblo Hinata escucho atentamente a Naruto narrar las anécdotas que le habían ocurrido durante estos dos años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya. A pesar de que al principio temblaba como un flan poco a poco la joven Hyûga se fue tranquilizando. Hinata incluso se sorprendió a si misma riendo en algunas partes del relato de Naruto o incluso interrumpiéndole para preguntar alguna cosa, algo que antaño no se hubiese atrevido a hacer ni en sueños. Cosa de la que al parecer Naruto se dio cuenta y cuando lo comentó Hinata se puso tan colorada como un tomate. Desde luego había cambiado, pero quizá no tanto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al pequeño pueblo Hinata se dirigió hacia un ryokan en concreto en el que, según las instrucciones que le habían dado, debía alojarse para que la persona a quien iba destinado el mensaje se pusiese en contacto con ella. El establecimiento en cuestión no parecía gran cosa, un edificio antiguo y un poco destartalado.

-No nos quedan habitaciones libres- Fue lo primero que oyeron nada mas entrar. Una diminuta anciana, que debía ser la dueña, se encontraba detrás de un mostrador leyendo despreocupadamente un libro. -si vienen a utilizar las aguas termales ahí tienen los precios- Añadió señalando un cartel pero sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Vamos abuela, seguro que tiene algo lib...- Comenzó a decir Naruto acercándose al mostrador. Craso error ya que fue interrumpido de golpe (nunca mejor dicho) al impactar el lomo del libro que la anciana estaba leyendo con su cráneo.

-Los jóvenes de hoy en día no tenéis respeto por vuestros mayores, si digo que no tengo habitaciones es que no tengo habitaciones- Gritó la anciana tan alto que incluso a alguien como Naruto le seria difícil igualar.

-¡Pero que haces maldita momia!- Bueno, quizá no tan difícil. -Como se te ocurre tratar así a los clientes.

-Ni clientes ni nada, he dicho que esta lleno por culpa del maldito festival, además la semana pasada se marcharon las dos doncellas que tenia y ahora me tengo que ocupar de todo yo sola.- Respondió mientras descargaba otro golpe en la cabeza del joven rubio.

-Será por tu encantadora personalidad- Comentó Naruto ganándose otro encuentro del Sr. Libro con su cabeza.

Hinata observaba anonadada la escena, si esto continuaba así toda su misión se iría al garete. Tenia que hacer algo para solucionar la situación ¿Pero qué? Entonces Hinata reparó en el libro que la anciana estaba leyendo, era una trágica novela romántica que ella misma había leído unos meses antes, por supuesto su padre desaprobaba ese tipo de lectura, pero mientras no se enterase... Pero volviendo a la situación actual, al recordar la historia que se contaba en dicho libro la mente de Hinata enseguida elaboró un plan. La cuestión era si realmente se iba a atrever a ponerlo en práctica. Tenia que hacerlo, no le quedaba otro remedio si no quería fracasar en su primera misión en solitario. Reunió todo el valor que tenia y se preparó para empezar antes de que el la situación se tornase irreparable. Estaba segura de que esta iba a ser la situación más difícil de su vida, más incluso que su combate contra Neiji durante su primer examen para ascender a Chuunin.

Naruto y la anciana dueña del ryokan cesaron inmediatamente su competición de gritos cuando repararon en los sollozos provenientes de la entrada del local. Allí con las manos en la cara y los hombros temblando se encontraba la lloriqueante figura de Hinata. En menos de un instante Naruto se encontró al lado de la chica.

-¿Hinata? Venga anímate, no te preocupes encontraremos una solución- Dijo el ninja rubio casi en un estado de pánico, había aprendido muchas cosas en estos dos años de entrenamiento fuera de Konoha, pero calmar a chicas llorosas no era una de ellas. Y no ayudó nada el hecho de que Hinata se abalanzase sobre él apoyando su cara en el pecho del chico.

-Lo siento pequeña- La anciana dueña del ryokan también se había acercado a la joven kunoichi. Su voz sonaba mucho más amigable que cuando había estado dirigiéndose a Naruto -Pero me temo que es verdad, ya estoy muy vieja para ocuparme de todo yo sola y ya tengo bastantes inquilinos como para que estos viejos huesos aguanten todo el trabajo que dan.

-No... no importa- Respondió la joven entre sollozos -Ya... ya sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil cuando nos marchamos de la aldea... solo... solo pensaba que al menos esta noche podríamos pasarla bajo techo.

-Os marchasteis... ¿Es que os habéis escapado de casa o algo así?- Preguntó intrigada la dueña del ryokan.

-Si, tuvimos que irnos porque...- Respondió rápidamente Hinata para evitar que Naruto hablase y estropease su plan. Aun así hizo una pausa ruborizándose ante la idea de lo que iba a decir a continuación -Mi... Mi familia se oponía a nuestra relación e incluso llegó a concertar un matrimonio de conveniencia para mi...- Otra pausa durante la cual Hinata se puso aun mas colorada. Puede que lo que tenía que decir a continuación solo fuese una mentira para que la anciana les dejase alojarse en la posada, pero aun así era demasiado parecida a la verdad, al menos por su parte. -Yo le am...digo, nos queremos- rectificó Hinata en el ultimo momento cogiendo de la mano a un estupefacto Naruto -y no vamos a dejar que nadie nos separe, ni siquiera mi familia. Por eso decidimos escaparnos.

-Ya veo... eso es lo que no me gusta de las familias ricas...- Dijo la anciana sacudiendo la cabeza

-Sentimos haberla molestado- Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta arrastrando a un confuso Naruto. Ya estaba, ahora todo dependía de que la dueña se hubiese tragado la historia. A Hinata no le hacia ninguna gracia tener que mentir a la señora, pero una misión de clase B era una misión de clase B.

-Un momento pequeña- dijo la anciana cuando Hinata se dirigía hacia la salida -Parece que realmente necesitáis un sitio donde quedaros, y yo necesito ayuda con la posada... ¿Qué me decís?

-Se lo agradecemos mucho- dijo Hinata haciendo otra reverencia.

-Seguidme, la habitación está es por aquí- Hinata se agarro al brazo de Naruto que aun seguía paralizado y disimuladamente lo arrastró en pos de la dueña del local -En cierto modo me recordáis a mi y a mi difunto marido cuando éramos jóvenes- Añadió la anciana -Esta es la habitación, no es gran cosa pero es lo único que os puedo ofrecer.

-No se preocupe, esta bien- Respondió Hinata.

-Bien, entonces os avisaré cuando la cena esté lista y hablaremos, por favor poneos cómodos.

-muchas gracias señora...

-Oh, donde están mis modales. Puedes llamarme Haruka-obaachan, mi marido y yo siempre quisimos tener nietos, pero eso es algo bastante difícil si no se tienen hijos jajajaja.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Hinata y él es Naruto- Dijo Hinata haciendo otra reverencia. Naruto por su parte seguía petrificado.

Durante un momento la anciana se quedo observando a los dos jóvenes con interés y una extraña sonrisa. Hinata buscaba desesperadamente algo que responder en caso que preguntase por sus apellidos, pero al final no fue necesario ya que la dueña se despidió con una reverencia dejando a los dos jóvenes a solas en la habitación.

Nada mas cerrarse la puerta a Hinata se le doblaron las rodillas mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Todavía no se podía creer lo que había hecho. A pesar de que todo había sido una farsa también había sido lo mas cercano a declararse a Naruto de lo que Hinata jamás hubiese soñado que seria capaz. Desde su posición en el suelo Hinata miró tímidamente al ninja rubio que tenia a su espalda.

-¿A que ha venido toda esa historia, Hinata?- Preguntó Naruto que al parecer ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa.

-G... Gome nasai Naruto-kun, lo que ocurre es que me dieron instrucciones claras de que la persona a quien va destinado el mensaje contactará conmigo únicamente si me alojo en este ryokan en concreto.

-Entiendo... es decir que esta vez casi la pifio del todo por no tener la boca cerrada- Dijo el ninja rubio mientras se sentaba en el suelo él también -Lo siento mucho Hinata.

-N... no importa, al final todo ha salido bien.

-Pero... eso no explica por que le has contado esa historia precisamente.

-Bueno, me fijé Haruka-san estaba leyendo una novela romántica así que pensé que tendría debilidad por ese tipo de historias. Siento no haberte podido avisar de mi plan Naruto-kun, pero tenia que hacer algo antes de que la situación fuese a peor.

-No pasa nada, aunque vaya susto que me diste cuando te pusiste a llorar así de repente.

-Emm... Naruto-kun, tengo que pedirte un favor- Dijo la joven kunoichi volviéndose hacia Naruto, sentándose de la manera tradicional e inclinándose -Necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo un par de días haciéndote pasar por mi... por mi no...- Hinata se veía incapaz de completar la frase. Por suerte para ella al estar inclinada su cara quedaba fuera de la vista de Naruto, estaba tan colorada que seguramente no le quedaba ni una gota de sangre en el resto del cuerpo.

-No te preocupes Hinata, seré el novio mas convincente que hayas visto jamás- Dijo Naruto terminando la frase inacabada de Hinata -Es una promesa- una vez mas el ninja rubio lucia en la cara una sonrisa.

-Arigatou Naruto-kun- Consiguió decir finalmente Hinata tras incorporarse.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, si estamos en este lío es por mi culpa- Dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie para examinar la habitación.

'Arg, ya he vuelto a meterme en un problemas por no tener mi bocaza cerrada' pensó Naruto mientras fingía observar la sencilla habitación 'Demonios, si no tengo ni idea de cómo conseguir una cita ¿Cómo voy a hacerme pasar por el novio de nadie? A mi no se me dan bien estos sub... ¿Cómo era ese palabrejo?... ¿subterráneos?'

'SUBTERFUGIOS, PEDAZO DE BURRO' Sonó una voz en la cabeza de Naruto extrañamente parecida a la de Sakura.

'Vale vale, tampoco es para ponerse así. Eso, que a mi no se me dan bien estas cosas, yo soy mas bien un Ninja preparado para el combate, pero ya le he prometido a Hinata que la ayudaría, y yo nunca me echo atrás cuando doy mi palabra' continuó el dialogo consigo mismo a la vez que se volvía hacia la joven kunoichi dedicándole una sonrisa. Esta a su vez le devolvió brevemente una sonrisa tímida antes de desviar la mirada y ponerse colorada 'Esto va a ser muuuy complicado, pensemos...'

'Cálmate, Hinata, clámate' se repetía una y otra vez la joven heredera del clan Hyûga. La verdad es que no esperaba que Naruto fuese a aceptar su petición tan fácilmente. Si el hecho de haberle encontrado por casualidad ya le parecía un sueño, esto indudablemente tenia que serlo. 'Ay... No, no es un sueño' pensó tras pellizcarse en un brazo. 'Solo vamos a fingir, es por la misión, no es como si Naruto y yo...' en ese momento Naruto se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara 'Aunque bueno... Supongo que tampoco importara mucho si disfruto un poco de la situación' Pensó mientras sonreía tímidamente al ninja rubio. Casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza y su cara adquirió el color de un tomate maduro mientras apartaba rápidamente la mirada 'No, no, no. Mala Hinata mala Hinata'

Naruto no pudo fingir interés en la habitación mucho mas tiempo, al fin y al cabo ya había examinado exhaustivamente la mesita baja que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia con sus cojines rosas que la rodeaban, el armario de puertas corredizas donde se guardaban dos futones perfectamente doblados, el pequeño mueble con cinco cajones que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, el viejo televisor en blanco y negro que estaba encima de dicho mueble e incluso la sencilla lámpara que colgaba del techo. Finalmente viendo que no podía demorarlo mas Naruto decidió exponer lo que había estado pensando hasta ahora.

-Hinata, he estado pensando, si queremos que la gente, empezando por la vieja momia, crea que somos una pareja tendremos que hacer algunas cosas... No, espera eso no ha sonado bien, lo que quiero decir es que tendremos que actuar de una manera concreta cuando haya gente a nuestro alrededor... y bueno para empezar me preguntaba si te importaría que te llamase Hina-chan en vez de Hinata, además también preferiría llamarte así también cuando estemos a solas, porque me conozco si no lo hago así al final se me olvidara y meteré la pata cuando estemos en publico.

-¿Hina-chan?- Al principio Hinata pareció un poco sorprendida pero enseguida sonrió tímidamente -Me gusta, Naruto-kun.

-Nee, olvídate del dichoso kun, Hina-chan. Solo Naruto, na-ru-to.

-Hai, Naruto-ku… Naruto.

-Bueno también hay cosas como cogerse de la mano y abrazarse y cosas así, por suerte normalmente la gente no suele besuquearse en publico así que por eso no te tienes que preocupar- Naruto malinterpretó el creciente rubor de Hinata -No te preocupes, no será tan complicado, solo imagina que yo soy el chico que te gusta- Hinata se sobresaltó de sobremanera al oír esta ultima frase -Jejeje ya se que es difícil pero échale un poco de imaginación- Bromeó Naruto tratando de calmar a la joven kunoichi.

-No será tan difícil de imaginar, Naruto- Dijo la joven en un susurro.

-Eh... ¿Has dicho algo Hina-chan?

-N... Naruto, tú... ¿Estarás pensando en Sakura-san?- Preguntó de repente Hinata, la idea se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza y antes de darse cuenta de su boca ya habían salido las palabras.

Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en el cambio de actitud de la chica, había pasado de repente de estar nerviosa a estar deprimida... desde luego no había quien entendiese a las mujeres. Aun así lo menos que podía hacer era responder a la pregunta de Hinata.

-Bueno... es algo complicado- comenzó a decir Naruto poniéndose serio durante un momento -Supongo que podría decirse que Sakura-chan todavía me gusta, pero no del mismo modo que me gustaba al principio. Además si se entera que he pensado en ella en esos momentos es capaz de hacerme picadillo- Volvió a bromear Naruto -No te preocupes Hina-chan- continuó viendo que no había conseguido animar a la joven -Puede que ahora mismo no tenga a nadie en quien pensar, pero te aseguro que lo haré bien, confía en mi.

-Arigatou, Naruto- Dijo la joven kunoichi mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado.

-Iie, Hina-chan, por cierto ¿Tu en quien estarás pensando?- Hinata se llevó tal impresión al escuchar la pregunta que casi se le sale el corazón por la boca.

-Bueno... esto... yo...- Por suerte para ella en ese momento se oyó una llamada en la puerta de la habitación.

-La cena esta lista- Dijo la dueña asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Naruto, mejor que no hagamos esperar a Haruka-san- Se apresuró a decir Hinata poniéndose en pie, evitando así tener que responder a la pregunta.

-Jeje, tienes razón Hina-chan, además estoy hambriento- Respondió Naruto poniéndose en pié él también.

Con un suspiro de alivio Hinata fue en pos de la anciana acompañada de un sonriente Naruto. La joven casi dio un bote cuando de repente el chico enlazó su mano con la de ella pero enseguida se relajó y se acercó más a él.

'Solo es por la misión' Pensó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico. No pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando al mirarle a la cara el joven rubio le guiñó un ojo. 'Solo es por... ¿A quien intento engañar? Esto es lo que he deseado desde hace años, lastima que no sea de verdad.' Pensó mientras suspiraba cerrando los ojos y dejándose guiar por el chico 'No importa, al menos durante un tiempo será como si fuese verdad y puede que después consiga reunir el valor para confesarle lo que siento por él'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Si te crees que Naruto es una idea original mia entonces tengo un bonito puente que te quiero vender, es grande, rojo y está en San Francisco.**

**Tercer capitulo revisado.  
**

* * *

Durante la cena fue Hinata quien llevó las riendas de la conversación mientras Naruto (milagro de milagros) se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando acabó de relatar la historia que había creado como tapadera, Hinata se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a la verdad, al menos se parecería si sus sentimientos por Naruto fuesen correspondidos. ¿Qué pensaría su familia si de repente empezase una relación más que amistosa con Naruto? Sabia que gran parte del consejo familiar Hyûga no la consideraba una digna heredera, solo la opinión de Hiashi de que cambiar de repente a la heredera seria un signo de debilidad impedía que Hinata fuese despojada de dicho titulo. Tampoco es que lo quisiera, considerando que seguramente conllevaría un matrimonio de conveniencia para aumentar el poder político de los Hyûga, pero también quería que su padre se sintiese orgulloso de ella aunque fuese por una vez. Además estaba el hecho de que dicho consejo no aceptaría que la heredera se relacionase con nadie que ellos considerasen inferior -habían hecho una excepción con sus compañeros de equipo gracias a la intervención del tercer Hokage- y menos aun con un chico odiado por medio Konoha. Puede que no tuviese el sello de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyûga pero Hinata se sentía igualmente como un pájaro enjaulado.

-¿Hina-chan?- La voz de Naruto la saco de sus pensamientos y la llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que me he despistado un momento.- Se apresuró a disculparse Hinata al darse cuenta de que se había quedado ensimismada más tiempo del que creía.

-No pasa nada, solo decía que podéis usar las aguas termales si queréis. Os vendrá bien relajaros un poco después de un viaje tan largo, además así descansareis mejor- Dijo la dueña del local -Tendréis que levantaros pronto mañana por la mañana, llevar una posada no es nada fácil, necesitareis descansar.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho.- Respondió Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Id a bañaros antes de que se haga mas tarde, tenéis toallas en los vestuarios y enseguida iré a dejaros un yukata para cada uno.- Añadió la anciana mientras los dos jóvenes se levantaban y se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Gracias otra vez.- Insistió Hinata antes de salir de la habitación.

-Bueno, parece que ha ido bien, Hina-chan- Dijo Naruto en un susurro mientras se dirigían a su destino.

-Hai- Respondió Hinata sin atreverse a mirar al chico. Estaba segura que jamás olvidaría la cena de esa noche. La media hora que había durado había sido para ella como entrar en el cielo. Naruto, metido en su papel, había estado de lo mas atento con ella e incluso en un par de ocasiones le cogió de la mano. Tan solo a base de fuerza de voluntad había conseguido no ruborizarse ni una vez.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus maravillosos recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de la puerta que daba a los vestuarios femeninos hasta que chocó contra Naruto que se había parado frente a la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos (que estaban un poco mas adelante que los femeninos). Hinata se puso tan colorada como una gamba y retrocedió hasta la puerta por la que tenia que entrar mientras se disculpaba y hacia unas diez reverencias por cada paso que daba.

'Un poco rarita si que sigue siendo, me alegra que no haya cambiado tanto' Pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras entraba al vestuario que le correspondía.

a----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Quien iba a pensar que los libros del ero-sennin me iban a servir un día para algo' pensó Naruto mientras se preparaba para entrar en los baños (es decir mientras se desvestía, dejando la ropa esparcida por toda la estancia sin ningún cuidado) 'suerte que me obligó a leerlos o no hubiese tenido ni idea de cómo comportarme con Hina-chan durante la cena esta noche' Cogiendo uno de los barreños de madera apilados al lado de la puerta, jabón y una toalla salió del vestuario por la puerta que iba a dar al baño.

-Vaya pedazo de…- fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto al ver el impresionante baño termal al aire libre que tenia delante -Con unas cuantas chicas guapas esto seria el paraíso para el ero-sennin.

Sin poder apartar la vista de aquellas extraordinarias instalaciones que tenia delante Naruto se dirigió hacia la hilera de grifos para lavarse. Debido a eso no se percató de la otra puerta situada a la altura de los vestuarios femeninos.

Cuando finalmente terminó de asearse Naruto se dirigió hacia el baño. Llevaba la toalla sobre el hombro derecho sin preocuparse de tapar sus vergüenzas, al fin y al cabo iba a estar él solo en la zona de baño para hombres ¿no? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había una segunda puerta aparte de por la que había entrado.

-¿A dónde ira a dar?- se preguntó a si mismo mientas se disponía a abrirla para averiguarlo.

a------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia un rato que Hinata se había quitado la ropa de viaje que llevaba y la había dejado perfectamente doblada en una de las cestas que había en la habitación. Se volvió hacia el espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes. Ligeramente ruborizada Hinata contempló su reflejo comparándose con como era antes de que Naruto saliese de Konoha. '¿He cambiado lo suficiente?' se preguntó mientras observaba las cicatrices que había recibido en algunas de sus misiones mas peligrosas y como la única razón para seguir adelante había sido su determinación de volver a ver a Naruto y que éste se pudiese sentir orgulloso de ella. 'Si vieses esta parte de mi, ¿te gustaría?' pensó Hinata, ruborizándose inmediatamente ante el doble sentido de la frase. A base de fuerza de voluntad consiguió no desmayarse por culpa de sus traicioneros pensamientos.

Hinata también se deshizo del resto de prendas y se envolvió en una toalla. A pesar de que se suponía que no iba a haber nadie mas en la zona de baño para mujeres a Hinata le daba apuro salir a un lugar abierto totalmente desnuda.

Finalmente cogió un barreño de madera de una pila de ellos que había junto a la puerta y una pastilla de jabón antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Pero antes de llegar a tocarla esta se abrió aparentemente sola. . . ¿o no?

a------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hina-chan!

-Na. . . Na. . . Naruto- Instintivamente Hinata bajó la mirada. . . Grave error "Iiijjj" Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir la joven Hyûga antes de desmayarse al darse cuenta de hasta que punto llegaba la desnudez de Naruto.

'Que hago, que hago, que hago' Pensaba Naruto mientras iba de un lado para otro agitando los brazos en un estado de pánico. 'Arrgg, ¡cálmate! Piensa, Naruto, piensa. . . Ropa, si eso, lo primero es ponerme algo de ropa por si Hina-chan se despierta' En una frenética carrera fue hasta el otro vestuario, recogió sus pantalones y se los intentó poner mientras volvía hasta donde estaba Hinata cayéndose un par de veces por el camino. 'Bien ¿y ahora que?' Se preguntó cuando llego junto a la chica que seguía tendida en el suelo. '¿Le pongo algo de ropa a ella también?' Mirando a su alrededor finalmente encontró la cesta donde Hinata había dejado su ropa, pero cuando se disponía a cogerla se dio cuenta de que lo que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del montón era la ropa interior de la chica (cosa lógica, ya que fue lo ultimo que se quitó). 'Arrgg, vale, descartado ¿pero entonces que hago con ella? Menos mal que por lo menos lleva una toalla encima' Durante un rato Naruto se quedó pensando mientras trataba de no mirar a la atractiva joven desmayada y ligera de ropa que tenia delante de él.

-¡Ya sé!- Exclamó finalmente mientras formaba los sellos necesarios para el kage bunshin. Cuando su copia apareció y vio a Hinata con tan poca ropa no pudo evitar silbar.

-Calla idiota- Le espetó el verdadero Naruto -Tu coge ese cesto con ropa y sígueme- Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la chica y el otro lo colocaba bajo su espalda.

Con extremo cuidado para no encontrarse con nadie Naruto y su copia salieron por la puerta que daba al pasillo y fueron hasta la habitación donde se iban a alojar Hinata y él. Finalmente la copia preparó un futón mientras Naruto sostenía en sus brazos a la aún inconsciente chica.

-Listo, pasadlo bien y llámame si necesitas ayuda para. . .- Dijo la copia levantando ambas cejas mientras hacia un gesto con la cadera -ya sabes lo que dicen. . . las calladitas son las mas. . .- Pero la copia no llegó a terminar la frase ya que Naruto lo desconvocó de una patada en la cabeza.

-De todas las copias que podía hacer me tenia que salir el pervertido- refunfuñó mientras dejaba a Hinata delicadamente en el futon y la tapaba hasta el cuello.

-Bien y ahora a recoger mi ropa- Dijo Naruto para sí mismo mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía de vuelta al baño.

-Oh. . . ¿Ya habéis acabado de bañaros?- Oyó la voz de la dueña del local a su espalda poco después de salir de la habitación. -Esperaba que estuvieseis un rato más en el baño aprovechando que podíais estar a solas.

-Usted. . . usted sabia que era un baño mixto- No era una pregunta. 'Como no va a saberlo, atontado, es la dueña'

-¿No os lo dije? Vaya, que despiste el mío- Dijo con una expresión de sorpresa que parecía fingida. -La edad, jovencito, la edad. Jejeje- Por alguna razón la risa de la anciana le produjo un escalofrío -Pero ya que estáis prometidos supongo que no habrá ningún problema en que os bañéis juntos ¿Verdad?-" había algo en la voz de la anciana que ponía nervioso a Naruto -Porque piensas casarte con ella ¿Verdad?

-P. . . Por supuesto- Respondió Naruto tan firmemente como pudo, recordando que en la historia que le habían contado a la anciana Hinata y él eran supuestamente una pareja que se había fugado de casa para casarse en secreto. 'En que líos me meto ¿por que me pasan estas cosas siempre a mi?'

-Más te vale que cumplas con tu palabra- Añadió la anciana en un tono mortalmente serio. -Aquí tienes un par de Yukatas para ti y tu 'prometida'- Puso un énfasis especial en la última palabra. -Que durmáis bien, mañana por la mañana hay que levantarse pronto- Naruto aceptó las prendas y se quedó mirando como se alejaba la anciana que a cada momento le parecía mas siniestra.

a-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Hinata se despertó y descubrió que se encontraba cómodamente acostada en un futon pensó que todo había sido un sueño. 'Pero cuando tengo ese tipo de sueños con Naruto-kun no me desmayo' Pensó mientras se incorporaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la única indumentaria que llevaba era una toalla que milagrosamente se había quedado en su sitio. 'No. . . No fue un sueño. . . entonces Naruto. . . Naruto estaba d. . . des. . .' Pensó mientras intentaba no volver a desmayarse. En ese mismo momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Lo siento- A Hinata apenas le dio tiempo a ver a Naruto antes de que este volviese a cerrar la puerta -La dueña me ha dado un Yukata para cada uno, avísame cuando pueda entrar para dejártelo, después esperaré aquí fuera mientras te cambias.

-P. . . puedes entrar- Dijo Hinata cuando se volvió a tumbar y se cubrió con la manta hasta la nariz.

Naruto, que al parecer ya se había cambiado cuando fue a recoger su ropa, entró en la habitación. Sin mediar palabra y con cuidado de mirar hacia cualquier sitio menos hacia Hinata dejó el yukata cerca del futon de la chica y salió rápidamente.

Hinata podía ver la silueta de Naruto de espaldas a la puerta corrediza, pero se obligó a si misma superar su timidez, levantarse e ir hasta su bolsa de viaje donde guardaba el resto de su ropa. 'Confío en él, Naruto jamás me espiaría mientras me cambio' se repetía Hinata una y otra vez, aunque una pequeña parte de ella añadió un 'que lastima' a ese pensamiento.

a-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte Naruto esperaba tras la puerta intentando no pensar en Hinata. Pero inevitablemente cuando intentas no pensar en algo es eso lo primero que te viene a la cabeza. Tenia que admitir que en los dos años que él había estado fuera de konoha Hinata se había vuelto una chica muy atractiva. Además antes con la ropa puesta no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando la vio solo con la toalla tuvo que admitir que tenia un cuerpo precioso, y teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado dos años con un maestro cuya principal afición era espiar a chicas mientras estas se bañaban se podría decir que tenia bastante experiencia juzgando ese tipo de cosas. 'Arrgg, maldición. . . no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, estas en medio de una misión.' Se reprendió a si mismo 'Además estas hablando de Hinata. . . una de las personas mas tímidas que conoces. Ella siempre ha sido amable contigo y si se enterase que piensas en ella de esa manera se sentiría fatal. Vaya forma de dar las gracias, sobretodo viniendo de un futuro Hokage'

-Naruto, ya he acabado- La voz de Hinata era apenas un susurro pero fue suficiente para interrumpir la reprimenda que Naruto se estaba echando a si mismo.

En un total silencio Naruto volvió a entrar en la habitación y preparó su propio futon para irse a dormir.

-Será mejor que durmamos un poco, la vieja dijo que nos iba a despertar pronto por la mañana- Dijo Naruto mientras se acostaba.

-Hai- Respondió Hinata en un susurro sin atreverse a mirar al chico.

a-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar del cansancio del viaje Hinata era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. En parte por los recientes acontecimientos, en parte por que a escasos dos metros se encontraba Naruto en un futón idéntico al de ella. Por enésima vez desde que habían decidido intentar dormir un poco (hacia ya casi una hora) Hinata cambio de postura apoyándose en el costado mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraba Naruto.

-¿Hina-chan, estas despierta?- Oyó susurrar a Naruto. Por alguna razón Hinata sabia que Naruto también estaba mirando hacia ella, a pesar de que apenas había Luz en la habitación para distinguir siluetas.

-Si- Respondió Hinata también en un susurro mientras instintivamente Hinata cubría con las mantas de tal manera que solo sus ojos y su pelo quedaban a la vista (o más bien hubiesen quedado de haber suficiente luz para ver algo). 'Creí que me había librado de esta mala costumbre' Se reprendió Hinata mientras volvía a asomar la cabeza desde su improvisado escondite.

-Me estaba acordando, al final no me dijiste quien es el chico que te gusta.- Naruto, ajeno a las acciones de Hinata, continuó hablando en un tono casual.

Sin poder evitarlo a Hinata se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Y. . . yo. . . bueno. . .- Esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Mientras trataba de decidir si le hacia caso a la vocecilla que le decía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para declararse a Naruto (que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la de dicho chico) o seguía el consejo de la otra que decía que era mejor esperar a otra ocasión (la cual sonaba como una versión mas joven de sí misma, cuando todo lo que era capaz de hacer era observar desde lejos a Naruto), Hinata era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que balbucear incoherentemente.

-Poooor favor- Naruto interrumpió los balbuceos de Hinata con su suplica. A pesar de la oscuridad Hinata estaba segura que la cara de Naruto lucia la expresión que siempre adoptaba cuando se le negaba algo, ligeramente enfurruñado, expresión que Hinata encontraba de lo mas mona.

'Arrrg concéntrate Hinata.' Se reprendió.

-Es que hace tiempo que me lo pregunto- Continuó Naruto, ajeno a las tribulaciones de su compañera.

-Eh. . . ¿Hace tiempo?- Las palabras de Naruto hicieron que volviese a centrar toda su atención en la conversación '¿Cómo que hace tiempo? Eso significa que. . . ¿Ha estado pensando en mí?'

-Si. . . Bueno. . . Verás, antes de irme a entrenar con el ero-sennin oí a Sakura y a Ino hablando sobre ello, pero no mencionaron el nombre y cuando les pregunté me dijeron, o mas bien me gritaron que si no podría averiguarlo por mi mismo no me merecía saberlo.-

Hinata se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Era tan evidente? Bueno, Kiba y Shino lo sabían, pero eso era por que eran sus compañeros de equipo y pasaba con ellos casi tanto tiempo como con su familia. De hecho los consideraba casi como hermanos y estaba casi segura que el sentimiento era mutuo, a pesar del carácter de Kiba o de la sobriedad de Shino. Otra persona que lo sabía era Kurenai. Posiblemente ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia cierto ninja rubio. Neiji era el único de la familia que conocía su 'secreto'. Por suerte la relación de Hinata con su primo había mejorado muchísimo desde el combate que Neiji había mantenido con Naruto y la posterior charla del joven Hyûga con Hiashi. Aparte de esas cuatro personas no creía que nadie mas se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Naruto. Obviamente estaba equivocada.

-Bueno, si no quieres decírmelo da igual.- Una vez mas Hinata se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos durante un buen rato hasta que las palabras de Naruto la devolvieron a la realidad. Tras decir esto Naruto se dio la vuelta en el futón dándole la espalda a Hinata. ¿Se había enfadado con ella? No, la verdad es que había sonado más bien decepcionado. Armándose de valor Hinata se dispuso a confesarle a Naruto todo lo que sentía por él. No pensaba a permitir que su miedo al rechazo destruyese el (en opinión de Hinata) poco respeto que había conseguido de Naruto. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca Naruto se le adelantó -Lo siento Hina-chan, se que eres una chica bastante tímida y que no debe ser fácil para ti hablar de estas cosas. Debería haberlo pensado antes de abrir la boca. El ero-sennin suele decir que mi cabeza va con cinco minutos de retraso con respecto a mi boca, je je, supongo que tiene razón. No tienes porque decírmelo si no quieres.

-Naruto. . .

-De todas formas todavía tengo una duda, han pasado más de dos años desde que oí eso y me preguntaba ¿Estas saliendo con esa persona?

-¿Eh?

-Tengo razones para preguntarlo- Se apresuró a añadir Naruto -Ya hay bastante gente en Konoha que me tiene manía sin razón aparente, si tengo que añadir a la lista un novio celoso prefiero saberlo.

-N. . . no, la verdad es que no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Vaya. . . Tranquila, él se lo pierde. Si no quiere tener como novia a una chica como tú es que no es muy listo. . .

-Bueno. . .- Comenzó a decir Hinata tímidamente -Es que yo. . . no he encontrado la ocasión de. . . confesar mis sentimientos.

-¿Uh?. . . ¿En dos años?

-Es que es una situación muy complicada. . . además no se que haría si esa persona me rechazara. . .

-Pues seguir insistiendo- Respondió Naruto como si fuese lo mas lógico del mundo -No te haces idea de la cantidad de veces que Sakura-chan me dijo que no antes de. . .- De repente Naruto fue consciente de sus palabras y se detuvo en seco. -Vale, mal ejemplo. Pero no deberías dejar que eso te impida intentarlo Hina-chan.

Una vez más se hizo un silencio de lo más incomodo. Hinata realmente quería confesarle sus sentimientos, pero parecía que su voz no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Abrió la boca un par de veces dispuesta a hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Debo sonar realmente como un hipócrita. Soltar ese discurso de seguir intentándolo cuando yo mismo me he rendido con Sakura-chan.- Dijo Naruto después de un rato. Su voz sonaba extraña, aunque Hinata ya le había oído hablar así en otra ocasión. Antes del primer combate de las finales del examen de Chuunin.

-No- Dijo Hinata reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba -Yo no creo que te hayas rendido- Poco a poco su voz fue ganando fuerza -Tu. . . tu mismo dijiste que Sakura-san todavía te importa.

-Si, como amiga.- Respondió Naruto. Se que do pensativo un momento antes de añadir -Cuando Sasuke se fue de Konoha, mas concretamente cuando Sakura-chan me pidió que le trajese de vuelta fue cuando me di cuenta de que ella jamás pensaría en mi de esa manera. Es cierto que ya no me ve como la molestia que ella creía que era cuando estábamos en la academia, pero jamás seré para ella algo más que un amigo.

-Pero aun así estas dispuesto a ser su amigo.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces esta claro que no te has rendido. Rendirse significa tomar el camino más fácil y lo más fácil en este caso sería olvidarte de ella completamente, borrarla de tu mente. Pero en vez de eso sigues preocupándote por ella, aunque de manera distinta.- Hinata sabía que Naruto no era esa clase de persona, él era lo bastante fuerte como para seguir queriendo a alguien que le había partido el corazón, solo tenia que hacérselo ver. Fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de por que no podía confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto ¿Seria ella igual de fuerte si el le decía que no sentía lo mismo?

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Respondió Naruto -Hay que ver, parece que siempre sabes lo que decir para animarme, igual que aquella vez antes de los combates finales del primer examen de Chuunin al que nos presentamos.-A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón ¡¡Se acordaba!! Naruto recordaba algo que ella le había dicho hacia mas de dos años. Quizás aun había esperanzas. -En fin, será mejor que durmamos un poco. Pero cuando te decidas a declararte tienes que contarme como te ha ido.

-Serás el primero en saberlo Naruto. Oyasumi.

-Oyasumi, Hina-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer y esas cosas: Naruto no me pertenece, lo único que tengo es un peluche muy muy mono y muy abrazable de Hinata. Este capitulo os llega gracias a "The cocacola company" porque he ingerido ingentes cantidades de este liquido, mas lata y media de Burn para acabar de escribir este capitulo... ahora mismo son las cuatro de la mañana cuando escribo estas lineas.  
**

**A/N:Hola, si soy yo, he vuelto. Si, solo he tardado unos cuantos años en sacar el siguiente capitulo... esto lo siento muchísimo la espera.**

* * *

Naruto y Hinata llevaban ya tres días en la posada. Las tareas de las que se encargaban no les resultaban demasiado duras. Hinata se ocupaba principalmente de ayudar a Haruka a preparar las comidas de los huéspedes y servirlas, también de limpiar algunas de las habitaciones. Naruto por su parte se encargó de reparar el tejado, limpiar las ventanas, los suelos, la zona de los baños y también se encargaba de comprar todo lo necesario para la comida de cada día. A pesar de que no podía utilizar su técnica de kage bunshin para realizar las tareas como él hubiese querido Naruto cumplía con sus labores con bastante celeridad. En parte gracias a la experiencia que tenía en el campo de la limpieza, al fin y al cabo la mayoría de bromas que había gastado cuando aun no era genin acababan con el mismo resultado, Naruto limpiando el estropicio que había organizado.

Hinata además pasaba una hora cada tarde en una pequeña casa de té que había frente a la posada. Ese era el punto de reunión en el que se suponía que debía encontrarse con su contacto, pero ya habían pasado tres días y aun no había aparecido.

-Puede que haya tenido que salir del pueblo unos días, al fin y al cabo es un espía, puede que esté recopilando información en algún sitio o algo así…- Le dijo Naruto. Era la noche del tercer día y ambos se estaban preparando para irse a dormir. -¿Y no sabes como es o donde vive? Podríamos preguntar por ahí si alguien le ha visto.

-Son las normas, -respondió Hinata, -no se nada de él... ni siquiera se si es un 'él' solo se donde, cuando y como se supone que contactaría conmigo.

-Muy bien... entonces ¿Simplemente esperamos?

-Lo... lo siento Naruto-kun, te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo...- Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

-Hey, que no lo decía por eso...- Intervino inmediatamente Naruto al ver la actitud de Hinata -Lo que pasa es que esto de esperar no se me da bien... Bueno, hay que mirar el lado bueno de las cosas, me he librado del viejo pervertido por unos días y estoy con una buena amiga- Añadió Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica -Bien pensado no se está tan mal, no me importaría pasar unos días mas aquí.

-Si dentro de dos días no he podido entregar el mensaje supongo que tendré que volver a casa- Dijo Hinata 'y una vez mas habré fracasado... y además delante de Naruto' pensó para sí misma.

-No te preocupes Hina-chan. Seguro que todo sale bien y aparece hoy o mañana… y si no te lo busco y te lo traigo como sea.

-Arigatou -Dijo Hinata sonriendo. A lo que Naruto respondió con una risa nerviosa mientras trataba de disimular un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Estoy agotado -Dijo Naruto tirándose en plancha sobre su futón para disimular- Esa vieja es una autentica explotadora. Oyasumi, Hina-chan.

-Oyasumi Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente comenzó de manera rutinaria con Naruto limpiando el onsen mientras Hinata ayudaba a Haruka preparar y servir el desayuno para los huéspedes A media mañana Naruto estaba encargado de ir a recoger algunas cosas para la comida de ese día.

-Naruto, espera –Naruto estaba en la cocina a punto de salir por la puerta trasera del ryokan cuando oyó la voz de Hinata.

-¿Si? –Dijo dándose la vuelta a tiempo de ver a Hinata entrar corriendo por la puerta del la cocina que iba a dar al pasillo de las habitaciones del primer piso.

-La lista –Respondió Hinata tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras le tendía un trozo de papel. –además de lo que ibas a traer necesitamos mas daikon y un saco mas de arroz.

-Entendido –Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa alargando la mano para aceptar el papel. Por desgracia antes de llegar a agarrarlo Hinata lo soltó pensando que Naruto ya lo tenía.

-Gome.

-G… Gomenasai.

Dijeron ambos a la vez mientras se agachaban, los se disponían a recoger el papel pero la mano de Naruto lo alcanzó antes haciendo que la de Hinata quedase encima de la de él. Hinata se quedó momentáneamente paralizada. En estos tres días casi se había acostumbrado a que Naruto la tomase de la mano, pero esta era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa, aunque fuera por accidente. Además ahora estaban a solas, Hinata consideró por un instante simplemente confesarle al chico sus sentimientos. Pasaron otro par de segundos mientras Hinata trataba de reunir el valor…

-¿Hina-chan? –La voz de Naruto devolvió a Hinata a la realidad. Habían pasado unos segundos y ella seguía con su mano sobre la de él. -¿Estas bien? –Hinata desvió su atención de sus manos a la cara de Naruto quien tenía una expresión preocupada. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Hinata se levantó tan deprisa que cualquiera hubiese dicho que parecía tuviera un muelle.

-S…si, n… no es nada. –Dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza para intentar ocultar su rubor.

-¿En serio? –Insistió Naruto levantándose –Estas un poco roja ¿No te habrás resfriado por lo del otro día en el baño? –Añadió poniéndole la palma de su mano en la frente mientras que apoyaba su frente en el dorso de su propia mano.

Por su parte Hinata se esforzaba por mantenerse consciente, tener a Naruto tan cerca era increíblemente tentador pero no podía dejar de pensar que intentar algo ahora sería traicionar la confianza que él había depositado en ella. Así que reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se apartó bruscamente le dio la espalda.

-E… estoy bien, en serio. –Dijo Hinata, sin atreverse a volverse para mirar a Naruto. –D… deberías salir ya o habrá mucha gente en el mercado.

-Supongo que tienes razón, entonces me voy ya. –Respondió Naruto. Tras lo cual salió por la puerta.

Hinata se quedó un rato en el sitio. Había un tono extraño en la voz de Naruto cuando había dicho esa última frase. _'¿Se habrá enfadado conmigo?'_ Pensó mientras reflexionaba sobre como había reaccionado ante las acciones de Naruto _'Él estaba realmente preocupado por mí y yo…'_ Hinata se mordió el labio mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas _'Lo he estropeado todo'_.

-No te preocupes pequeña –Hinata casi dio un bote al oír la voz de la dueña a su lado.

-¡Haruka-san! ¿C… cuanto tiempo lleva aquí?

-He llegado justo para ver el final. No deberías preocuparte –Dijo poniéndole una mano en su antebrazo –Si hay algo que la experiencia me ha enseñado es que lo mejor es hablar sobre los problemas antes de sacar ninguna conclusión precipitada. Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea lo que ha ocurrido es tan solo un malentendido. Al fin y al cabo se nota que realmente le quieres y, bueno puede que él sea un poco cabeza hueca pero estoy segura que se dará cuenta de la suerte que tiene. –añadió con un guiño. –Tómate un descanso, de todas formas no podemos empezar a preparar la comida hasta que vuelva. –Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puede que Naruto no fuese un genio, pero no le hacia falta serlo para darse cuenta que había disgustado a Hinata._ 'Arg… ahora si que he metido la pata.'_ Pensó Naruto cuando tras meditarlo mucho se dio cuenta de que sus acciones podían haber sido malinterpretadas _'normal que reaccionase así, si hubiera sido Sakura me hubiese dejado la cara hecha un cuadro.'_ Lo más curioso era que posiblemente lo hubiera preferido una paliza antes que esto. Solo el pensar que Hinata podía pensar que se estaba aprovechando de ella le hacia sentirse fatal. Al fin y al cabo aparte de ser una de sus personas importantes, en estos días que habían pasado juntos Naruto se había dado cuenta de que tenían bastantes cosas en común. Ambos compartían el mismo nindo y la voluntad de hierro necesaria para llevarlo a la práctica. Los sueños de los dos también se parecían, para Naruto el ser Hokage como muestra de reconocimiento por parte de la villa y para proteger a la gente que realmente le importa, para Hinata convertirse en la líder del clan para ganar al fin el reconocimiento de su padre y acabar con la división dentro del clan. E incluso se compenetraban en sus diferencias, el carácter impulsivo y enérgico de él no chocaba con el carácter clamado y tranquilo de ella sino todo lo contrario. En definitiva Hinata había pasado en estos tres días de ser una conocida amable pero un poco rarita a una buena amiga.

_'¿Por qué demonios tuve que hacer eso?'_ pensó dándose un cabezazo contra una pared cercana. En realidad si que lo sabía, pero no quería admitir que en estos tres días se había acostumbrado demasiado al contacto físico con ella. No es que fuese nada exagerado tan solo cosas como tomarse de la mano o pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y solo era cuando estaban juntos y había posibilidades de que Haruka o alguien los viese. A pesar de ser cosas tan simples y que por lo que él sabía eran fingidas, para alguien como Naruto que no había recibido apenas muestras de cariño eran agradables, fingidas o no. Por eso el hecho de comprobar de esa manera la temperatura le pareció normal. _'Y ahora lo he estropeado todo, va a pensar que soy un pervertido como el ero-Senin y además un aprovechado.'_ Pensó dando otro cabezazo contra la pared.

-Es que quieres derribarme la tienda, gaki –Una voz cerca de él le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que mientras estaba ensimismado había llegado hasta el mercado y que la pared contra la que se estaba golpeando era en efecto la de una de las tiendas que proveían a Haruka y que la voz era del tendero. Un hombre aproximadamente de la edad de Jiraiya, pero que a diferencia del famoso escritor el tendero estaba completamente calvo, eso si, lo que le faltaba en pelo lo tenia de sobra en barriga. A pesar de que la primera impresión que daba podía ser de un hombre un tanto gruñón… bueno, en realidad si que lo era. Aunque en estos días había establecido una extraña especie de amistad con Naruto. Cada éste vez que iba a recoger los encargos de Haruka entablaban una discusión amistosa… bueno, tan amistosa como puede ser una discusión.

-Gome, aquí está la lista –Respondió Naruto presentándole dicho papel.

-Hmmm –El comerciante aceptó la lista, frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de chispa habitual en el chico rubio. –Lo de siempre mas unos daikon y un saco de arroz.

-Aha –Respondió Naruto aun con la cabeza en otro sitio.

-Me han llegado algo de furikake que también le puede interesar a Haruka-san.

-Mmmhmm –el tendero volvió a fruncir el ceño ante la falta de atención del chico.

-En realidad soy el daimyo del país del fuego disfrazado y te ordeno que me des tus pantalones.

-Aha –Respondió Naruto que seguía con la mirada perdida. Ante lo cual el orondo tendero decidió solucionarlo de una manera bastante efectiva.

Bam

-Ite... ¿A que ha venido eso? –Se quejó Naruto mientras se agarraba la parte de su cabeza que había tenido un encuentro cercano con uno de los daikon que iba a comprar, por supuesto el tubérculo ahora estaba inservible.

-Estabas en las nubes, gaki. –Respondió el tendero cruzándose de brazos. –Desembucha ¿son problemas de faldas verdad?

-Hnn –Respondió Naruto desviando la mirada.

-Es por esa chica con la que llegaste al pueblo, verdad… ¿como se llamaba? Hotaru, no… Hana…

-Hinata –Respondió el chico.

-¿Habéis discutido?

-Algo así. –Respondió Naruto, tratando de ser lo mas escueto posible.

-Gaki, si hay algo que he aprendido en los veinticinco años que llevo casado es que lo mejor es pedir perdón primero y ver como arreglar las cosas después y nunca tratar de discutir sobre quien tuvo la culpa. –Ante la mueca del chico al mencionar esto último añadió –Aha, sobre todo si sabes que tú tuviste la culpa. Humm –continuó con un gesto pensativo –Entonces quizá tengas que hacer algo más.

-¿Cómo que? –Preguntó Naruto interesado.

-Lo mejor sería una velada romántica… Mañana es la primera noche del festival, es una buena oportunidad. –Dijo mientras buscaba algo detrás del mostrador. –Aha, aquí está. –exclamó sacando un panfleto promocional del festival. El papel incluía un pequeño diagrama en el que se veía como estaban colocadas todas las casetas que iban a participar en el festival. –Aquí –añadió señalando una de las casetas –es donde voy a estar ayudando a mi primo con su tenderete, tienes suerte de que me caes bien –Dijo revolviéndole el ya de por sí rebelde pelo de Naruto –Pásate y veré que puedo hacer para que ganes un premio para tu chica. Pero eso no es lo mejor, por aquí mas o menos –Añadió señalando un punto a la derecha del camino –hay un pequeño claro con un estanque, te recomiendo que estéis ahí para cuando empiecen los fuegos artificiales. Es como le pedí la mano a mi mujer y ya ves lo bien que me ha ido. –dijo sacando pecho con orgullo. –A partir de ahí ya es cosa tuya.

-Entendido, arigatou jiisan –Respondió Naruto visiblemente mas animado mientras recogía todo lo que tenia que llevarse, incluyendo el panfleto.

-El consejo es gratis, pero el daikon roto me lo pagas.

-Viejo tacaño. –Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras sacaba a Gama-chan.

-Kuso gaki. –Replicó el tendero con una sonrisa idéntica mientras recogía las monedas que Naruto le había dejado en el mostrador.

-Nos vemos mañana –Gritó Naruto mientras corría de vuelta hacia la posada con las cosas… si, incluyendo el saco de arroz. Mucho mas animado ahora que al menos tenia una idea de que hacer para disculparse con Hinata. Puede que él y Hinata no fueran pareja de verdad, pero estaba seguro que a pesar de todo la idea también era aplicable aunque solo fuese como amigos. _'Prometo que haré que sea la mejor noche que hayas pasado en tu vida, Hina-chan'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata estaba en la habitación que compartía con Naruto andando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Decir que estaba preocupada sería quedarse corto. En primer lugar no sabía que iba a decirle a Naruto cuando volviese y en segundo lugar tenia la sensación de que Haruka-san sabía que lo de Naruto y ella era una farsa. No tenia ni idea del porque, no era nada que hubiese dicho, ni siquiera como lo había dicho, pero la sensación estaba ahí y el confiar en su instinto era algo que Hinata había aprendido hace tiempo y que hasta ahora no le había fallado. Aun seguía dando vueltas cuando la voz de Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta la sorprendió.

-Hina-chan ¿Estás ahí?

-¿N… Naruto?

-Hina-chan ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Dijo el chico abriendo la puerta. –Es sobre lo de antes.

Hinata había estado temiendo este momento desde que Naruto salió por la puerta hacia el mercado, temía que le dijese que se iba, que no iba a perder mas el tiempo con alguien como ella cuando podía estar buscando pistas del paradero de Sasuke y Orochimaru. Debía decir algo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

-Gome

-Gomenasai

Ambos levantaron la vista y se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Eh? Debería ser yo el que se disculpase, no debí hacer lo que hice. Se que parecía que iba a hacer otra cosa –Dijo Naruto sonrojándose ligeramente –pero te aseguro que todo lo que pretendía era comprobar que no tuvieses fiebre. Aunque comprendo que estés enfadada, lo siento de verdad.

-N… no, no estaba enfadada –Replicó Hinata sorprendiendo a Naruto –Sé que solo estabas preocupado por mí y realmente me siento alagada por ello, pero fue tan repentino que me sorprendí y por eso reaccioné así. –Continuó Hinata, omitiendo el hecho de que ella si que estuvo a punto de hacer lo que parecía que Naruto iba a hacer.

-Entonces, ¿No estabas enfadada? –preguntó el chico aún sorprendido.

-No, siento el malentendido –Respondió ella tímidamente - ¿tú?

-Para nada –Respondió él negando con la cabeza –Je… vaya par que estamos hechos. –Añadió consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Hinata. –Esto… ¿Hina-chan?

-¿Si?

-Ehh… verás me he enterado que mañana es el primer día del festival y pensé que quizás te gustaría ir a verlo juntos mañana por la noche me han dicho que también va ha haber fuegos artificiales y eso…

-¿F… festival, ju… juntos? –Fue lo único que Hinata consiguió articular porque en su cabeza eso casi sonaba como… -¿Co… como una cita?

-Ehhh, si –Respondió Naruto sonrojándose otra vez y apartando la mirada –Po… por supuesto eso también puede ayudarnos con lo de hacernos pasar por… ya sabes. Aunque si no quieres tampoco pasa na…

-Me encantaría ir –Le interrumpió Hinata casi a voz en grito.

-Je, parece que soy una mala influencia –Dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que ella se ruborizase aún mas –Mañana por la noche entonces.

Con todo este aluvión de sorpresas Hinata se había olvidado de su otro motivo de preocupación.

-Naruto, hay otra cosa que… -Comenzó a decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida por alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Siento interrumpir, pero ya casi es la hora de empezar a preparar la comida –Se oyó la voz de la dueña del ryokan desde el pasillo.

-Enseguida voy –respondió Hinata inmediatamente. –Después te lo cuento –Dijo Hinata a Naruto antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde resultó ser de lo mas ajetreada ya que entre preparar y servir la comida, intentar contactar con el espía de Konoha en la zona, realizar diversas tareas en la posada (en el caso de Naruto) y preparar y servir la cena Hinata no tuvo tiempo suficiente para estar a solas con Naruto y contarle sus sospechas acerca de Haruka, aunque por el lado bueno se sentía casi como en una nube cada vez que pensaba en la cita del día siguiente. Finalmente encontró la oportunidad esa noche, antes de irse a dormir.

-Naruto –Dijo Hinata, acercándose a él, que en ese momento estaba preparando su futon.

-¿Si?

-Creo… creo que Haruka-san sospecha que le hemos mentido. –Continuó Hinata en voz baja por si acaso.

-¿Qué?… ¿Por qué iba a sospechar? ¿Ha sido algo que he hecho?

-No –Dijo ella vehementemente –No has sido tú… ni siquiera se decirte el porqué. Solo… solo es que hay algo que me dice que sospecha, es una corazonada.

Naruto terminó de colocar su futon y se sentó encima, pensativo.

-El día que llegamos también me dio esa impresión –Dijo Naruto finalmente indicando a Hinata que se sentase a su lado. –Fue justo después de… -Titubeó un momento sonrojándose una vez más –ejem… lo del baño.

-Oh –Fue lo único que Hinata fue capaz de responder.

-Entonces ¿Alguna idea de que podemos hacer? –Dijo él devolviendo la conversación al tema original.

-No, que yo sepa nuestra actuación ha sido perfecta. –Respondió Hinata recogiendo las piernas y apoyando el mentón en sus rodillas –Hemos hecho todo lo que una pareja haría mientras estábamos en público.

Se quedaron pensando un rato más hasta que finalmente Naruto tuvo una idea.

-¿Y en privado?

-¿Huh? –Hinata se limitó a mirarle, esperando que se explicase.

-¿Y si nos ha visto cuando creíamos que no había nadie? Puede que le extrañe que no nos haya pillado haciendo algo mas… -Dijo él –Ya sabes, un beso o algo así.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres? –Preguntó Hinata medio esperanzada medio temerosa de que él estuviese pensando en lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Bueno… -Comenzó a decir Naruto, mirando hacia el techo para ocultar su rubor. Por su parte Hinata sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo fuerte que latía. –Mañana, antes o después de ya sabes… la cita, quizá pondríamos arreglar algo para que nos viese… emmm esto… besándonos –Dijo mirando de reojo a Hinata quien por su parte se había quedado paralizada. –Sé que quizá no sirva de nada pero… -Continuó hasta que ya no supo que mas decir y volvió a desviar la mirada al techo.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata, notando su nerviosismo ante la idea que acababa de presentar. Estaba a punto de decir que podían buscar otra manera de convencer a la dueña cuando Hinata le miró a los ojos con determinación.

-Está bien, Naruto -Dijo tratando de aparentar seguridad a pesar de que por dentro tenia un montón de dudas. Sabía que si se besaban sus sentimientos por su compañero de misión serian evidentes incluso para él… aunque bueno siempre podía mentir y decir que estaba actuando… o quizá él correspondiese sus sentimientos. _'Sigue soñando Hinata'_ Pensó casi dejando escapar una risita irónica, en vez de eso una media sonrisa asomo a su rostro.

-Bien... Siguiente problema -Continuó Naruto devolviendo la atención de Hinata a la realidad -Conozco la teoría a fondo, ese maldito pervertido me hizo leer, y comprar de mi bolsillo el muy rata, todos sus libros de la serie Icha Icha o no me enseñaba mas Jutsus. Yo personalmente creo que lo hizo para aumentar un poco más las ventas, pero bueno, a lo que iba. Que se lo que se hace, en teoría, pero tengo menos experiencia en esto que un pez en correr los cien metros lisos. Y me preguntaba si tú... bueno, si alguna vez...

Hinata parpadeó un momento. ¿Se había sonrojado? Naruto... su Naruto. Hinata se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, sobretodo cuando pensó en Naruto como suyo, y también se puso colorada. Al ver que el chico seguía esperando una respuesta Hinata negó con la cabeza ya que no se fiaba de su voz en esas circunstancias.

-Bueno... entonces ya que ninguno de los dos tenemos experiencia y necesitamos que quede convincente, creo que deberíamos ensayar antes. -Dijo Naruto todavía ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿A... Ahora? -Preguntó Hinata como pudo, ya que por un instante le había parecido que se le había olvidado como funcionaban sus cuerdas vocales.

-Bueno, creo que es el mejor momento, no creo que nadie nos interrumpa a estas horas. Pero si no quieres…

-Si -Le interrumpió Hinata casi sin darse cuenta y más alto de lo que pretendía.

-Oh ehhmm bien -Respondió Naruto -¿Empezamos?

Hinata asintió enérgicamente y cerró los ojos volviendo la cara hacia Naruto. Esta no era ni de lejos la manera más romántica de recibir su primer beso que había soñado, pero al menos sí que era con Naruto, que era lo realmente importante.

Naruto por su parte estaba perdido en sus propias cavilaciones. En buen momento se le había ocurrido sugerir lo del beso. Sospechaba que esto iba a complicar mucho las cosas con Hinata, aunque otra parte de él realmente deseaba hacerlo. Bueno, en el fondo no importaba que quisiese o no_ 'He dado mi palabra'_ pensó _'Si esto ayuda a Hinata a seguir con la misión lo haré, nunca me echo atrás en lo que digo, es mi Nindo.'_ Finalmente, resuelto, colocó sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Hinata casi dio un bote. Estaba realmente tensa, aunque Naruto tampoco estaba tranquilo precisamente. Naruto cerró los ojos y salvó decididamente la distancia que los separaba, hasta que…

-Ay.

-Ouch.

La pareja se separó de un salto agarrándose sus respectivos apéndices nasales. Naruto, aun masajeándose su magullada nariz, miro hacia Hinata que estaba de espaldas a él, ligeramente encorvada y al parecer haciendo lo mismo que él. Poco después se dio cuenta de que los hombros de la chica se agitaban ligeramente como si… '_Estupendo, la primera chica a la que intento besar y en vez de eso hago que llore'_ Pensó tratando de reprimir el impulso de darse un puñetazo a sí mismo. Por suerte enseguida fue sacado de su error cuando escuchó la melodiosa risa de Hinata.

-Vaya par que estamos hechos. –Dijo Hinata volviéndose hacia su compañero, usando las mismas palabras que Naruto había usado esa misma mañana, haciendo que él también se pusiese a reír.

Al cabo de unos minutos por fin consiguieron dejar de reír y Naruto se volvió otra vez hacia Hinata.

-¿Lo volvemos a intentar?

En vez de responder Hinata cerró los ojos un momento, respiró hondo y en un movimiento rápido pasó de estar sentada junto a Naruto a sentarse en su regazo abrazándole.

-¿Hina-chan? –Naruto estaba totalmente estupefacto ante la reacción de la chica.

-Gomenasai, Naruto –Respondió Hinata, su voz sonaba amortiguada ya que tenia la cara apoyada contra el hombro del chico –P… pero si no me obligaba a hacer esto creo que me hubiese echado atrás.

Naruto suspiró recordando la conversación que habían tenido la primera noche, a Hinata había alguien que le gustaba y se sintió culpable por sugerir hacer esto.

-Hina-chan, no tienes por que forzarte…

-Abrázame, por favor –Le interrumpió ella con voz suave pero firme.

Naruto colocó tentativamente una mano en el hombro de ella y el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura.

En cierto modo sus acciones también habían sorprendido a Hinata, por un lado se había sorprendido de haber tenido el valor de hacerlo, aunque por otro sabía que no tenia nada que perder ya que una vez que le besase no podría ocultar mucho mas sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. Quería sentir al menos una vez lo que era estar en sus brazos de esta manera. Al menos una vez, en caso de que éstos no fuesen correspondidos.

-Más fuerte –Susurró ella abrazándole también con más fuerza.

Naruto por su parte estaba dividido, por un lado se sentía responsable por haber empujado a Hinata a hacer algo que él pensaba que en realidad ella no quería hacer. Aunque por otro lado, y esto le hacia sentirse aún peor, la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando. Era agradable sentir el calor de su cuerpo, un cuerpo suave en algunos sitios, pero firme en otros. Su aliento en la base de su cuello. No se dio cuenta cuando, pero en algún momento mientras estaban abrazados Naruto retiró el brazo que tenia alrededor de la cintura de la chica y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Hinata.

Finalmente al cabo de un rato, que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de especificar cuanto tiempo fue, Hinata finalmente aflojó el abrazo y se retiró un poco, apenas lo suficiente como para mirar a Naruto a la cara.

-Gome, ¿Peso mucho? –Dijo tímidamente.

El cerebro del chico tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras debido a todas las sensaciones que le embargaban. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago que por una vez estaba seguro que no tenía nada que ver con el maldito zorro. Finalmente consiguió negar con la cabeza y volvió a pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la Hinata. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante unos instantes y finalmente comenzaron a la vez acortar la poca distancia que los separaba hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron.

Al principio solo fue algo simple ya que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia. Los labios de ella con los de él, sin más. La segunda vez se dejaron llevar un poco mas, luego vino la tercera, la cuarta… Cada vez que se separaban era solo por un instante para recobrar el aliento y luego volvían a intentarlo, cada vez experimentando un poco más. En algún momento Naruto consiguió acostarse en el futon sin separarse de Hinata haciendo que ella quedase encima de él.

Finalmente tras mucho "ensayar" Hinata recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Naruto mientras que éste aún tenia sus brazos alrededor de la chica. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, cada uno por sus propias razones.

Hinata, a pesar de la reciente demostración tan efusiva de afecto por parte del chico temía que si iniciaba una conversación la ilusión desapareciese y se encontrarse con que simplemente lo había hecho por que sentía algún tipo de obligación hacia ella por la promesa que le había hecho acerca de ayudarla con la misión. Si no hablaban de ello al menos podría imaginarse, aunque solo fuese por esta noche, que lo que había ocurrido era porque Naruto realmente correspondía sus sentimientos.

Naruto por su parte intentaba asimilar los nuevos sentimientos que tenia hacia Hinata, en unos días había pasado de ser simplemente una amiga con la que había hablado un par de veces a ser una buena amiga a ¿algo más? Realmente no entendía lo que sentía por la kunoichi que tenía entre sus brazos, lo que en su momento había sentido por Sakura no se parecía en nada, quizá fuese por que la primera razón por la que empezó a tratar de ganar el afecto de la pelirrosa fue tan solo por llamar la atención. Quizá había estado equivocado y lo que sentía ahora hacia Hinata era lo que debía sentir por alguien a quien amas. Lo malo es que eso conllevaba dos problemas.

El primero era que Hinata había admitido que había otro chico que le gustaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Naruto no sabía si lo que había ocurrido esta noche era solo por la misión o por que Hinata finalmente se había rendido y le había elegido como una especie de sustituto de ese misterioso chico. Si fuese lo primero… ya había estado en una situación parecida con Sakura por una razón peor, simplemente daría lo mejor de sí mismo y si Hinata aún así eligiese al otro chico la apoyaría, aunque solo en pensar en perder lo que acababa de encontrar con ella le dolía casi físicamente. En caso de que fuese lo segundo ¿Realmente importaba? No, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. De ser ese el caso lo único que tendría que hacer sería hacerla feliz, tan feliz que se olvidase de ese otro tipo.

Pero eso no solucionaba su segundo problema, el Kyuubi. Para ser justo con Hinata debería hablarle de su secreto antes de declararse. 'De todas formas pensaba hacerlo publico cuando volviese a Konoha' se dijo a si mismo tratando de no pensar en como reaccionaria ella cuando se lo contase.

Después de un rato Hinata finalmente se levantó. En ese momento Naruto se sintió un poco decepcionado 'Idiota' se recriminó 'no pensarías que se iba a pasar la noche pegada a ti'. Pero para su sorpresa en lugar de sacar su futon del armario Hinata simplemente se limitó a apagar la luz y volver a acostarse su lado, apoyando otra vez la cabeza en su pecho. Inmediatamente Naruto volvió a rodearla con sus brazos.

Poco antes de quedarse dormida a Hinata le pareció notar un beso en su frente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo que en los capítulos anteriores  
**

**A/N:Siento que me haya quedado tan corto. El siguiente capitulo está de camino.**

* * *

La mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormida. Al principio un poco desorientada hasta que por fin recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todavía seguía sin creerse que lo ocurrido no fuese un sueño o algo así. Pero aquí estaba, totalmente despierta en brazos del chico del que ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que estaba enamorada.

-Mnnmm… Hina-chan –Al parecer Naruto estaba murmurando en sueños.

'_Está soñando conmigo'_ Pensó ella ruborizándose.

-No… Hina-chan otro mas no, no puedo más.

'_¿Qué… que demonios esta soñando?' _Se preguntó intentando no desmayarse, eso había sonado casi como… _'Bu… bueno si es con Naruto-kun no me importaría…'_ añadió poniéndose aún mas colorada.

-Estoy lleno, no puedo comer más ramen Hina-chan…

Hinata soltó una risita, se había dejado llevar por su imaginación por nada. Aunque bueno teniendo en cuenta la devoción de Naruto hacia esa comida el aparecer en el mismo sueño seguramente quería decir algo.

Con cuidado de no despertarle se liberó del abrazo y se levantó. La verdad es que hubiese querido seguir un rato mas junto al chico pero a juzgar por la luz que entraba por la ventana ya habían dormido bastante más de lo habitual.

-Naruto –dijo Hinata sacudiendo ligeramente el hombro del chico.

-Mmmm ¿Hina-chan?

-Naruto, nos hemos quedado dormidos.

-¿Eh?... –Respondió el chico aun medio dormido. –oh, es verdad. –añadió levantándose de un salto. –Si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte, yo recojo esto. –Dijo señalando al futon y mirando alrededor buscando el de Hinata -¿Ya has recogido el tu…? –Comenzó Naruto pero se interrumpió al recordar la noche pasada –Oh, si ya me acuerdo.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro.

-Entonces me adelanto. –Dijo Hinata tratando de aparentar algo de normalidad. Tomando la ropa que iba a utilizar ese día se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedes preguntarle a la vieja bruja si puede adelantar la cena esta noche? –Preguntó Naruto cuando Hinata estaba a punto de salir de la habitación hacia los vestuarios para cambiarse.

-Naruto, deberías dejar de llamar eso a Haruka-san. –Dijo ella con un ligero mohín. –Se lo preguntaré, pero ¿Por qué quieres que adelante la cena?

-Bueno… es que pensaba que así podríamos salir un poco antes. –Respondió Naruto –Ya sabes, para poder dar una vuelta por el festival antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales.

-Oh. –Con todas las emociones de la noche anterior se le había olvidado completamente que aun tenían una cita pendiente para el primer dia del festival. _'Esta cita es la oportunidad perfecta para dejarle claros mis sentimientos.'_ Pensó Hinata. –Me parece una idea estupenda – respondió sonriendo tímidamente antes de salir por la puerta.

Una sensación familiar embargó a Naruto al ver la sonrisa de la chica, era algo muy parecido a lo que había sentido la noche anterior al tenerla entre sus brazos, no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero sabía que haría cualquier cosa por volver a hacerla sonreír.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana resultó ser tan ajetreada como la tarde anterior, más aún al haber empezado con las tareas más tarde de lo normal y debido a ello Hinata no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con la dueña hasta casi el mediodía. Pero a pesar de todo para Hinata el tener tanto trabajo más que ser un problema era mas bien una ligera distracción para matar el tiempo hasta la noche. Cualquiera que la viese esa mañana solo seria capaz de describirla: radiante. No había dejado de sonreír desde que había salido de la habitación que compartía con Naruto.

-Supongo que al final todo se solucionó. –Comentó la anciana con una sonrisa de complicidad. Era casi la hora de la comida y ambas estaban en la cocina dándole los últimos retoques al menú.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Hinata tratando de discernir de que estaba hablando. – Oh, lo de ayer por la mañana. Si, usted tenía razón no fue más que un malentendido.

-Hummm –Dijo Haruka mirando a Hinata de manera calculadora –Si, ahora entiendo por que os despertasteis hoy mas tarde de lo habitual. ¡Ah, la juventud! – Añadió guiñándole un ojo a la joven –Todavía recuerdo que las reconciliaciones eran una de las partes mas interesantes de una relación, a veces agotadoras también.

-Eh… esto… No… no es lo que cree… bueno si, pero no, pero… -Trató de explicarse Hinata que estaba roja como un tomate.

-Je je, tranquila solo estaba bromeando.

-Esto… hay algo que me gustaría pedirle. –Dijo Hinata tímidamente. –Hoy es el primer día del festival y Naruto y yo queríamos verlo y me preguntaba si no seria mucha molestia adelantar la cena un poco para poder salir antes.

-No te preocupes por la cena pequeña. –Respondió la anciana. – Esta noche casi todos los huéspedes estarán en el festival así que podré arreglármelas yo sola. Id y pasadlo bien.

-Muchísimas gracias –Replicó Hinata efusivamente.

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta a media tarde Haruka pidió a Hinata que la acompañase a su habitación. Hinata estaba ligeramente nerviosa al no saber que era lo que la anciana quería hablar con ella, tan solo esperaba que no fuera a cambiar de opinión.

-Tranquila –Dijo notando el desasosiego de la chica –Solo quería darte una cosa –continuó la anciana acercándose a un armario y rebuscando dentro. – Hace mucho que no lo uso, a mi edad ya no me sirve y he creo que es mejor que lo tenga alguien que lo pueda aprovechar.

Haruka al fin encontró lo que buscaba y cuando se dio la vuelta Hinata vio que se trataba de un yukata. La anciana se lo ofreció a la joven quien lo tomo casi con reverencia. La prenda era evidente que era elegante, era de un tono azul oscuro con un estampado floral (A Hinata le pareció que eran lirios) en un azul mucho mas claro, casi blanco, que subía desde el borde bajo de la prenda hasta el pecho y también se encontraba en el borde de las mangas. En contraste el obi era de un color bermellón.

-Es precioso –Dijo Hinata maravillada –Pero no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado.

-Tonterías –Insistió –Ya te he dicho que a mi ya no me sirve para nada y no tengo familia a quien dárselo, además es también una forma de agradecerte por ayudarme con todas las tareas.

-No se como agradecérselo –Dijo la chica aceptando finalmente el obsequio.

-No hay nada que agradecer. Aunque hay algo que puedes hacer por mi, me gustaría ver la cara que pone ese chico cuando te vea con él puesto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estaba seguro que la vieja bruja lo había hecho a propósito. Sesenta minutos antes de la hora en la que había quedado con Hinata para salir a ver el festival Haruka le dio una lista con un montón de recados, estúpidos en su opinión, pero que le obligaban a ir de una punta a otra del pueblo, varias veces además. Lo único bueno que había sacado de esto es que una de las veces intentando evitar la zona en la que estaban las casetas, ya abarrotada de gente incluso a estas horas, descubrió por casualidad el que parecía ser el claro del que le había hablado el tendero el día anterior. A pesar de todo tras completar la lista y volver apenas le sobraron cinco minutos para adecentarse un poco… tiempo mas que suficiente. Aunque para su sorpresa no encontró a Hinata en la habitación.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo decidió esperarla en el patio trasero.

-Enseguida viene, se esta dando los últimos retoques. –Naruto pegó un bote al oír la voz de la anciana detrás de él. Antes de que él pudiera decir nada Haruka volvió a entrar a la casa.

_'¿Cómo es que no la había visto?'_ Se preguntó Naruto _'juraría que el patio estaba vacío cuando salí y estoy casi seguro que en la cocina no estaba'_.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar Naruto –La voz de Hinata desde la puerta sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos y cuando finalmente levantó la vista hacia la chica se quedó sin habla.

Aunque en estos días que había pasado con ella Naruto se había dado cuenta de que Hinata en estos dos años se había convertido en una preciosa joven nunca había sido más evidente que ahora. El elegante yukata, regalo de Haruka, realzaba tanto su figura como el tono de su piel. Su pelo estaba recogido en un sencillo moño sujeto por un par de palillos ornamentados, aunque aun así conservaba los dos mechones que enmarcaban su cara.

-¿Me queda bien? –Preguntó Hinata tímidamente mientras se acercaba a él.

-Ahh… eh… wow. –Dijo Naruto incapaz de formar una frase coherente, provocando una risita por parte de Hinata.

-Creo que me tomaré eso como un si.

Como respuesta a ese comentario Naruto, con una sonrisa picara, tomó de las manos a Hinata y la atrajo delicadamente hacia él, tras lo cual puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la besó suavemente. Hinata al principio se sorprendió, pero después simplemente cerró los ojos, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y se dejó llevar.

Finalmente ambos se separaron al cabo de unos segundos. Los dos estaban ligeramente ruborizados pero con idénticas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Y eso –dijo Naruto –es un "Por supuesto que sí". Hime-sama –añadió haciendo una reverencia –si me permite escoltarla esta tarde –Enunció de manera grandilocuente ofreciéndole su brazo.

-Será un placer aceptar su compañía. –Respondió ella en el mismo tono tomándole del brazo. Intentaron mantenerse serios pero al cabo de unos segundos ambos rompieron a reír a la vez.

Todavía riéndose y con los brazos enlazados partieron hacia el festival.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se sorprendió al enterarse de que esta era la primera vez que Hinata asistía a un festival como éste, al parecer su familia no lo consideraba apropiado o algo así. Así que Naruto decidió hacer de guía y llevarla a los puestos más típicos de este tipo de festivales. La llevó por varios puestos con diferentes juegos en los que consiguieron ganar unos cuantos premios (uno de ellos gracias al tendero conocido de Naruto) y después por los puestos de comidas típicas.

Al parecer el festival debía de ser bastante popular en la zona ya que había muchísima gente. Por un lado era un incordio ya que tardaban mucho tiempo en ir de un puesto a otro aunque por otro esto les obligaba a ir realmente pegados el uno al otro para no separarse, algo que ambos disfrutaban, pero que ninguno de los dos iba a admitir. Había algunos momentos en los que Hinata se sentía observada pero lo achacó a que no estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes.

Para cuando empezó a anochecer ya habían recorrido casi todo lo que Naruto tenía pensado ver, así que Naruto guió a Hinata hacia el pequeño claro que le había recomendado el tendero.

-Es un sitio precioso –Dijo Hinata cuando llegaron al lugar.

A decir verdad si buscaban un escenario romántico no podían haber llegado en mejor momento. Las ultimas luces del atardecer daban paso a las primeras estrellas y en el pequeño estanque se reflejaba la luna en cuarto creciente.

Al parecer no debía ser un sitio muy conocido ya que eran las únicas personas presentes en ese momento. Cerca del estanque había una piedra que tenia la altura ideal como para usarla a modo de banco. Se sentaron muy cerca uno junto al otro, casi rozándose. Hinata abrazaba un peluche que Naruto había ganado para ella. Una vez más Hinata tuvo la sensación de que la observaban, pero al mirar alrededor solo vio que Naruto apartaba la vista rápidamente.

-Naruto –Dijo Hinata tímidamente tras unos minutos – Antes en el patio, cuando me be… besaste –Continuó, ruborizándose.

Naruto tragó saliva, en realidad no sabía muy bien por que la había besado… bueno en realidad si que lo sabía pero todavía no estaba preparado para admitirlo en voz alta.

-¿Cómo sabías que Haruka-san estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina? –Preguntó Hinata –no vi que mirases hacia… -se interrumpió al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico – No, lo sabías ¿Entonces porque? ¿No era parte del plan que hicimos anoche?

-Yo… esto… - Trató de explicarse Naruto ante la mirada incrédula de Hinata.

'_¿Puede ser que realmente le guste?'_ Se preguntó Hinata _'¿Puede ser que lo de anoche y lo de antes fuese de verdad, que no estuviese fingiendo?'_

Grrrlll

-Oh esto… se me olvidaba que no hemos cenado todavía –Dijo Naruto, aprovechando el rugido de su propio estomago para cambiar de tema. –Voy a comprar algo de comida, vuelvo enseguida. –Dijo, poniéndose en pie y caminando en dirección a las casetas.

-Naruto –Gritó Hinata antes de que el chico saliese del claro. Sorprendido por el tono inusualmente alto de la chica –Yo… Yo te… te… -_'Vamos Hinata' _se increpó a si misma '_Tienes que hacerlo, dile lo que sientes'_ –Yo te… tengo algo de hambre también. ¿Pu… puedes traerme un poco de lo mismo que compres para ti?

-Claro –Respondió Naruto.

-P… por favor, vuelve pronto –Añadió Hinata con una expresión suplicante. Quizá a Naruto normalmente no se le diesen bien las sutilezas pero por una vez se dio cuenta de lo que la chica quería decir en realidad.

-Te prometo que volveré –Respondió en un tono serio y después siguió su camino disgustado consigo mismo por herir los sentimientos de Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre.**

* * *

Hinata suspiró mientras reclinaba la cabeza para mirar al cielo estrellado, había estado tan cerca. Sentía que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos estos días a su lado debía de ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto, pero una vez más había dudado en el último momento. 'En cuanto vuelva' Pensó la joven kunoichi mirando en la dirección que había tomado Naruto 'Se lo diré en cuanto vuelva'. Las voces de la multitud y los sonidos del festival llegaban amortiguados por la distancia y los árboles del pequeño bosquecillo.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que Naruto se había ido cuando el instinto de Hinata la instó a moverse justo a tiempo de esquivar lo que parecía una cuerda trenzada a base de hilos metálicos. Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando dicha cuerda volvió a moverse en un segundo ataque. A pesar de que el yukata que llevaba ofrecía mucha libertad de movimientos Hinata consiguió esquivar dicho ataque recibiendo tan solo un pequeño rasguño en el brazo. Rápidamente Hinata sacó un kunai que llevaba oculto en la manga del yukata y cortó el obi deshaciéndose así de la prenda. En el tercer ataque hubiese atravesado el pecho de Hinata de no ser por que apenas un segundo antes había saltado hacia atrás alejándose del peligro, en su lugar la cuerda tan solo atravesó la prenda que Hinata llevaba hasta hacia un momento. _'Suerte que decidí llevar algo mas aparte de la ropa interior bajo el yukata o ahora estaría en una situación muy embarazosa'_ pensó Hinata aterrizando a unos cuantos metros de su posición original ahora vestida tan solo con una camiseta y un pantalón corto.

-Byakugan -Dijo tras formar rápidamente los sellos para activarlo. Hinata pudo ver claramente el chakra que impregnaba la extraña cuerda metálica y a pesar de la penumbra reinante pudo seguir su rastro hasta una figura semioculta en un grupo de árboles. Debido a la falta de luz Hinata no era capaz de distinguir ningún rasgo de dicha figura, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrir algo de ella. A la vez que la extraña cuerda se retiraba el misterioso atacante salió de entre los árboles al claro en el que se encontraba la joven Hyûga.

-Excelente, bien esquivado -Era una chica apenas un par de años mayor que Hinata, su indumentaria no destacaba especialmente salvo por las mangas anchas de su chaqueta de las cuales salían los hilos que formaban la cuerda con la que había atacado. -Aunque no esperaba menos de un miembro del clan Hyûga -A su espalda llevaba algo envuelto en una tela -Lastima que Raiji-San te prefiera viva -Y en su frente lucia el protector que la identificaba como miembro de la villa del sonido, su pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura estaba recogido en una coleta.

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Hinata -¿Qué quieres de mi?

'_No creo que esté aquí por mi misión, es mas probable que me haya reconocido como miembro de mi clan -y por tanto ninja de Konoha- por mis ojos. ¿Pero que habrá querido decir con eso de que hay alguien que me quiere viva?'_ Pensó la joven kunoichi de la hoja mientras su rival simplemente sonreía con suficiencia mientras se adentraba en el claro con paso tranquilo.

-Da igual quien soy -Respondió al fin -Y lo que quiero de ti es usarte para sellar una alianza con un posible aliado, nada mas, sabes cuando nos pidieron un Hyûga como parte del trato realmente creí que iba a fallar mi misión. Pero aquí estás, debe ser el destino. La verdad es que no me lo podía creer cuando te vi hace un rato entre la multitud-Continuó mientras seguía avanzando. Mientras tanto la cuerda se había deshecho dejando tan solo los hilos impregnados de chakra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

'_Tengo que distraerla hasta que vuelva Naruto, tengo que hacer que siga hablando'_ Pensó Hinata _'Si estamos los dos juntos tenemos mas posibilidades de vencer'_

Al parecer inconscientemente Hinata debía haber mirado en la dirección en la que se había ido Naruto.

-No te molestes -Dijo la kunoichi del sonido -A estas alturas tu amiguito ya debe estar muerto, una lastima era muy mono me hubiese gustado "jugar" con él un poco.

'_¡Hay mas ninjas del sonido!'_

-No deberíais subestimar a Naruto -La voz de Hinata rebosaba tanta confianza que casi hubiese jurado que no era su voz la que acababa de utilizar.

'_Se que Naruto puede defenderse solo, pero será mejor que acabe con esto rápido por si acaso'_ pensó Hinata mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Da igual -Respondió con una risita altiva -lo que importa es que has caído en mi trampa.

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de su error, se había distraído con la conversación mientras los hilos de su rival se acercaban a ella. Esquivó los primeros con un par de volteretas pero fue incapaz de evitar que unos cuantos aprisionasen su muñeca izquierda. Instintivamente Hinata descargó un golpe de Jyuuken con su mano libre sobre dichos hilos. Al parecer aunque el golpe no fue suficiente para cortarlos si que obstruyó en el flujo de chakra haciendo que estos aflojasen la presión en la articulación capturada consiguiendo así soltarse. Una vez libre Hinata volvió a saltar lejos del alcance de los hilos. Gracias al Byakugan y al chakra de los hilos Hinata fue capaz de ver claramente la trampa tendida justo enfrente de su rival. Unos cuantos hilos parecían estar enterrados a unos pocos pasos de la ninja del sonido y al parecer estaban dispuestos para envolver a su victima.

-¿Qué ocurre? Creía que los Hyûga erais famosos por vuestro taijutsu -El tono de burla en su voz era mas que evidente. -Está bien, si no quieres venir a mí por tu cuenta tendré que obligarte -De improviso varios de los hilos se alargaron mucho mas de lo que lo habían hecho hasta ahora, unos cuantos pasaron por la izquierda de Hinata mientras que el resto pasaron por su derecha para juntarse a su espalda. Antes de que estos hilos pudiesen empujarla hacia la trampa Hinata cargó contra su enemigo confiando en que ésta no fuese capaz de adivinar su plan.

Tal y como había previsto en cuanto entró en el perímetro de la trampa de la kunoichi del sonido los hilos ocultos se alzaron rodeándola. Hinata sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad así que esperó hasta el último momento, cuando el resto de hilos se unieron a los de la trampa y se abalanzaron sobre ella para formar un capullo del que supuestamente no podría escapar. Su rival ya sonreía victoriosa cuando...

-KAITEN -A pesar de la resistencia de los hilos, la presión del chakra de la defensa Hyûga contra la presión que estos mismos ejercían hizo que la trampa estallase en todas direcciones. Fue toda la distracción que Hinata necesitó para recorrer la distancia que la separaba de su enemigo.

Hinata falló el primer golpe destinado a los pulmones de su rival, en su lugar la alcanzó en un hombro. Una vez recuperada de la sorpresa la kunoichi del sonido bloqueó con sus antebrazos el resto de ataques de Hinata. Finalmente Hinata recibió una patada en el vientre que la mandó a unos cuantos metros de su enemigo.

-Al final resulta que el temido Jyuuken no es para tanto -Dijo la ninja del sonido mientras metía las manos en las mangas sacando mas hilo para sustituir al que acababa de ser destruido -Ni siquiera me has podido dar un golpe en condiciones, los has fallado todos. Tch y yo que esperaba que esta fuese una pelea interesante, quizá hubiese sido mejor que me hubiese encargado yo del rubito, realmente esperaba que como miembro de los Hyûga fueses la mas fuerte de los dos... que decepción.

-Solo has acertado en una cosa, Naruto es mucho mas fuerte que yo. -Respondió Hinata poniéndose en pie y lanzando una mirada desafiante a la altiva ninja del sonido -No he fallado ningún golpe. -Su rival soltó una risilla incrédula hasta que intentó volver a usar los hilos -He cerrado el flujo de chakra que va a tus manos, ya no puedes usar tu arma, ríndete.

'_En realidad no los he acertado todos'_ Pensó Hinata '_Será mejor que acabe esta pelea cuanto antes o el flujo de chakra de sus manos se recuperará'_

-Vaya, puede que al final si valga la pena pelear contigo después de todo -dijo su rival al comprobar que los hilos no respondían a sus ordenes. -Será interesante destrozar a un Hyûga utilizando solo taijutsu- Continuó mientras se enrollaba los hilos, ahora inertes, alrededor de sus manos.

Sin previo aviso la kunoichi del sonido se lanzó al ataque. Hinata apenas fue capaz de bloquear los ataques de su rival. Su fuerza y la velocidad eran muy superiores a las de Hinata, quien pronto se encontró a la defensiva. A pesar de todo, después del primer intercambio de golpes Hinata se encontró con un hombro magullado y un corte en la mejilla (cortesía del roce de los hilos enrollados en las manos de su enemigo), mientras que ella había sido incapaz de hacer algo más que rozar a su oponente.

'_Es muy fuerte'_ pensó Hinata _'tengo que hacer algo para conseguir ventaja'_

-Tch… decepcionante -dijo su rival antes de volver a lanzarse al ataque.

Esta vez Hinata estaba preparada para esquivar los ataques. Poco a poco la kunoichi rubia fue haciendo retroceder a Hinata hasta que se encontraron al borde del pequeño estanque. Al percatarse de donde se encontraban a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea. Recordó que cuando estaba perfeccionando su propia técnica defensiva, el shugohakke rokujyuuyon shou, se había entrenado manipulando el agua con su chakra. Hinata dio un salto hacia atrás hasta el centro del pequeño estanque.

-¿Intentando huir? -dijo la otra kunoichi mientras cargaba hacia Hinata, usando su chakra para mantenerse en pie sobre el agua.

Como respuesta Hinata, con un gesto de su brazo, hizo que una masa de agua del tamaño de un puño saliese disparada contra su rival impactando en el costado de ésta con la fuerza suficiente como para que sus pies perdiesen contacto con el agua y desviar su trayectoria. Antes de poder recuperarse del primer golpe la kunoichi del sonido recibió otros dos impactos, uno a la barbilla y otro en el pecho. El segundo de los cuales la mandó de vuelta a la orilla. Antes de caer la kunoichi rubia giró el cuerpo para aterrizar de pie y esquivó los siguientes ataques de Hinata aprovechando a la vez para alejarse del estanque.

-Ju, esto ya esta mejor -Dijo una vez estuvo fuera del alcance de los ataques de Hinata. -Pero has cometido un error, el combate a distancia es mi especialidad -En un movimiento fluido alcanzó el objeto que llevaba a la espalda, descubriendo un shamisen Mientras que con la otra mano sacó de la manga un bashi (la pieza de madera que se usa para tocar el instrumento) con un movimiento de muñeca. -Veras, por algo nos llaman la aldea del sonido -dijo mientras hincaba una rodilla en el suelo para sujetar mejor el instrumento, tras lo cual hizo sonar una nota.

De no ser por el Byakugan, Hinata no hubiese sido capaz de ver la cuchilla de chakra y mucho menos esquivarla. Apenas le dio tiempo a pensar en ello ya que su oponente comenzó a tocar una melodía y cada nota iba acompañada de un ataque. Hinata se encontró de nuevo a la defensiva. Intentó usar el shugohakke rokujyuuyon shou pero al entrar en contacto con las cuchillas éstas en vez de detenerse se dividían. Consiguió esquivar las dos primeras pero las siguientes le alcanzaron provocándole cortes superficiales en el costado y en un muslo. Dado que su defensa no había dado resultado ejecutó otro Kaiten repeliendo a la vez tanto los ataques del enemigo como el agua del estanque en el que se encontraba creando así una cortina de agua que la ocultó de su oponente casi el tiempo suficiente como para llegar hasta los árboles. Una vez a cubierto trató de recuperar el aliento a la vez que reconsideraba su estrategia.

-No puedes esconderte eternamente, te he visto. –Al parecer la kunoichi del sonido sabía detrás de que árbol se escondía ya que redobló sus ataques con una melodía mucho mas rápida.

Hinata era consciente que sus reservas de chakra estaban bastante mermadas a causa del kaiten, puede que hubiese llegado a dominar la técnica pero era perfectamente consciente de que todavía no tenia suficiente chakra como para usarlo tan a la ligera. Según sus cálculos le quedaba suficiente energía para uno mas. Debía encontrar una estrategia sencilla pero efectiva _'¿Qué haría Naruto en mi lugar?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte la kunoichi rubia seguía castigando al árbol tras el que se escondía Hinata. Dado que sus ataques gastaban poco chakra sabía que podía seguir atacando tranquilamente hasta que su objetivo saliese o hasta derribar el árbol, para lo cual a decir verdad parecía que no faltaba mucho. De repente vio a su objetivo salir de su escondite y correr hasta otro árbol un poco mas alejado.

-Así que intentas escapar –Dijo para si misma, se ajustó el instrumento para poder seguir tocándolo de pie y comenzó a avanzar. Mientras, Hinata volvió a cambiar de árbol por otro un poco más alejado.

La kunoichi rubia llegó hasta el borde del claro sin dejar de atacar ni un instante y siguió avanzando hasta pasar el primer árbol tras el que se había escondido Hinata en donde se volvió a arrodillar para poder atacar mejor. Una vez mas Hinata salió de su cobertura para retroceder todavía más. Con una sonrisa sádica la kunoichi descargó otra andanada de ataques a sabiendas de que al estar mas cerca serian mas difíciles de esquivar. Pero la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara cuando dos de esos ataques en vez de amputar las piernas de su objetivo como deberían pasaron a través como si nada. _'Un bunshin'_ Para cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa ya fue demasiado tarde.

------------ Unos segundos antes ------------

Desde lo alto del primer árbol Hinata observaba como su enemigo caía en su trampa. Cuando su oponente por fin se detuvo Hinata se dispuso a lanzar su ataque. Hinata saltó mientras la kunoichi rubia acribillaba a su doble ilusorio. _'Esto es una locura' _pensó a la vez que giraba su cuerpo para colocarse en paralelo al suelo.

-KAITEN

A su enemigo apenas le dio tiempo a mirar hacia arriba para ver como la "defensa perfecta" de los Hyûga se convertía en un ataque demoledor gracias a la gravedad. Solo el hecho de que Hinata había calculado mal el impulso al saltar del árbol haciendo que en vez de caer exactamente encima cayese un poco por delante de ella evitó que la kunoichi del sonido muriese. Aun así su Shamisen quedo destrozado y ella salió volando hasta el otro lado del claro.

El aterrizaje de Hinata tampoco fue muy suave ya que al impactar contra el suelo el kaiten en vez de disiparse inmediatamente rodó unos cuantos metros como si de una pelota gigante de chakra se tratase dejando un surco en el suelo y cuando finalmente se disipó Hinata salió disparada por culpa de la inercia. Por suerte para ella aunque salió en dirección al bosque en vez de al claro la fuerza con la que salió despedida era mucho menor que la de su oponente. Gracias a su gran agilidad Hinata consiguió girarse a tiempo y chocar "de pie" contra el árbol que estaba en su camino, amortiguando el impacto al reforzar sus piernas con chakra. (Si alguien ha visto Final Fantasy Advent children es como lo que hizo Tifa en su pelea cuando la lanza contra la pared)

Hinata saltó de nuevo al suelo y activó el Byakugan para localizar a su enemigo. La otra Kunoichi estaba intentando ponerse de pié. Su brazo derecho estaba doblado de una forma que no era natural, posiblemente roto. Su cara estaba ensangrentada debido a una herida en la frente. Y al parecer intentaba no apoyar mucho la pierna derecha en el suelo. Tambaleándose comenzó a retroceder de vuelta hacia el pueblo en la dirección por la que se había ido Naruto hacia un rato.

'_No puedo permitir que se reúna con sus refuerzos'_ Se dio cuenta Hinata que a pesar de estar casi agotada salió corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas desactivando el Byakugan para ahorrar chakra.

A pesar de que evidentemente Hinata era mucho mas rápida ya que apenas estaba herida la ventaja inicial era suficientemente grande como para que cuando Hinata al fin alcanzó a su objetivo (activando de vez en cuando el Byakugan durante un instante para asegurarse de que iba por el mismo camino que su presa) ésta ya casi había llegado hasta su compañero.

-Taku –Gritaba la otra kunoichi –Taku ayúdame, deprisa.

Cuando Hinata al fin los tuvo a la vista se detuvo en seco. A unos diez metros de ella se encontraba la otra kunoichi todavía tambaleándose intentando llegar hasta su compañero. Otros diez metros mas adelante había un Ninja de edad indefinida con una bandana con el símbolo de la villa del sonido que debía ser el compañero de la rubia, lo mas llamativo de éste era su cara inexpresiva, como si las heridas de su compañera no le importasen en lo mas mínimo.

Pero no era nada de esto lo que había hecho que la chica se parase en seco, al lado del segundo ninja en el suelo bocabajo en medio de un charco de sangre se encontraba una figura que hubiese sido capaz de reconocer en cualquier parte. La chaqueta naranja y negra estaba empapada de sangre y no había el mas mínimo signo de respiración.

-No –Susurro la chica horrorizada –no, esto no puede estar pasando.

Al ver la reacción de su perseguidora la otra kunoichi también se detuvo. Miró al cuerpo tirado al lado de su compañero y luego a la joven Hyûga.

-Te dije que ya estaba muerto –Dijo la kunoichi del sonido con una sonrisa sádica antes de empezar con una risa cruel -Taku, captúrala ya no creo que ofrezca mucha resistencia.

-No –volvió a repetir Hinata un poco mas alto –Naruto-kun – dijo todavía mas alto, la otra kunoichi seguía mirándola y riéndose mientras que el ninja simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y se llevó el dedo a los labios mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia ella. Se estaban burlando, no solo de ella, es mas le daba igual que lo hiciesen pocas cosas le importaban ya. Pero no iba a permitir que se burlasen de la muerte de Naruto-kun, nunca, jamás.

-Raaaaaarrrggg –Con un grito se lanzó contra la kunoichi, salvando la distancia mucho mas deprisa de lo que nunca se hubiese creído capaz. Hinata ni siquiera se molestó en usar el jyuuken. El primer golpe fue un puñetazo que la kunoichi apenas consiguió desviar con su mano buena. El segundo fue un gancho a la mandíbula que conectó con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo. El tercer golpe, una patada al centro del cuerpo la lanzo contra su compañero.

Hinata se disponía a continuar el ataque cuando el ninja golpeo a la kunoichi en la nuca con el canto de la mano dejándola inconsciente. Tras lo cual él estalló en una nube de humo al igual que el cuerpo de Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Hina-chan –Dijo una voz que Hinata hasta hacia un momento creía que no iba a volver a oír. Inconscientemente activó el byakugan y a través del humo vio que efectivamente El verdadero Naruto se encontraba ahí de pie sano y salvo.

-Naruto-kun –Hinata se lanzó a abrazarlo. –Creí… creí que nun… nca mas t… te iba a volver a ver.

-Lo siento, Hina-chan no quería preocuparte –Dijo él abrazándola y tratando de consolarla –Pensé que habías visto a través de mi henge con el byakugan.

-Creía… creía que… -Continuo ella –que ya no tendría la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te amo. Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo i… incluso moriría por ti.

-¿Hina-chan?

-No… no me importa que no sientas lo mismo por mí, solo quería que lo supieses.

-Oh, por favor –se oyó una tercera voz exasperada –Buscaos una habitación.

Inmediatamente ambos se pusieron en guardia, Naruto poniéndose entre Hinata y el recién llegado quien se encontraba a cierta distancia en una postura relajada apoyado contra un árbol.

-Tch, los secuaces ya no son lo que eran –Se trataba de otro ninja posiblemente de la edad de Kakashi o un poco mas joven, esta vez con un protector con el símbolo de la nube pero con una grieta atravesando el símbolo, la marca de un ninja renegado -Está claro que si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. –Añadió mirando con desdén a la inconsciente kunoichi del sonido. –Aunque bueno esto diría que incluso me viene mejor. Así me ahorro la molestia de tener que tratar con estos incordios del sonido. –Se apartó del árbol y comenzó a avanzar lentamente. –Si llego a saber que Konoha iba a mandar a un Hyûga después de matar a su agente en este pueblo lo hubiese hecho mucho antes, aunque me ha sorprendido que haya sido tan rápido. No creí que Konoha se fuese a dar cuenta en menos de una semana.

-Tú… -Dijo Naruto fulminando al desconocido con la mirada.

-Oh, vamos, no me mires así. –Dijo en tono de burla deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la pareja. –No fue nada personal, solo que no podía permitir que informase de mis tratos con la aldea del sonido. Mala suerte, igual que no voy a poder permitir que tú salgas con vida, lo siento. –Añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Después dirigió miró a Hinata –Ahora bien mis asuntos con Hyûga-san si que son personales.

-¿Cómo? No te había visto jamás –Respondió Hinata.

-Oh no, sé que no nos hemos visto nunca. –Replicó de manera casual –Mi problema es con el clan Hyûga en general, cualquier otro miembro del clan me hubiese servido. Pero supongo que debería sentirme afortunado de tratar con un miembro de la rama principal del clan, así podré matarte sin que ese molesto sello eche a perder esos ojos tan interesantes. –A pesar de que el sello no era exactamente un secreto del clan no mucha gente sabia de su existencia, mucho menos de sus funciones -¿Sorprendida? No es tan extraño que sepa esto, he dedicado media vida a estudiar a tu clan.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Hinata.

-¿No te gustaría saberlo? Quizá te lo diga antes de matarte, pero ahora preferiría no pasarme la noche hablando y empezar de una vez con esto –Respondió formando un sello con las manos.

-Hina-chan, vete yo me encargo de este tipo. –Susurró Naruto.

-No, es a mí a quien busca, déjame ayudarte. -Respondió Hinata en el mismo tono.

-Está bien, yo iré primero y lo distraeré. Si ha investigado tanto a los Hyûga entonces conocerá bien el jyuuken, haré que se concentre en mí, mientras tú le rodeas y le atacas cuando puedas, solo ataques rápidos y te retiras. Si la cosa se pone mal quiero que huyas. –Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-No, no podría dejarte aquí yo…

-Hina-chan, antes me dijiste que morirías por mí, pero yo no quiero eso. Quiero que vivas, prométeme que pase lo que pase vivirás por mí. –Insistió Naruto fijando su mirada en su compañera.

-Solo si tú me prometes lo mismo.

-Hecho, y ya sabes que no rompemos nuestras promesas… -Dijo Naruto

-Es nuestro nindo –Terminó ella.

-No sé que estáis cuchicheando, pero os recuerdo que sigo aquí. –Gritó su oponente.

Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada. Naruto salió corriendo directamente hacia su oponente formando un rasengan en su mano derecha mientras Hinata se dirigía hacia el flanco de su enemigo, manteniendo las distancias. A la vez el ninja renegado activó la técnica que había estado preparando. Según se acercaba Naruto notó algo extraño en el rasengan que tenia en su mano pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada la esfera de chakra explotó con un destello cegador. Naruto salió despedido y chocó de espaldas contra un árbol con tal fuerza que dejó una marca en la corteza. La explosión al parecer también cogió por sorpresa a su enemigo que también salio volando en dirección contraria a Naruto. Hinata al ser quien se encontraba mas lejos de la explosión se vio menos afectada, apenas perdió el equilibrio un momento pero lo recuperó casi inmediatamente. Cuando miró a su alrededor vio a su enemigo inmóvil en el suelo y a Naruto también en el suelo pero apoyado contra el árbol con el que había chocado. El brazo derecho parecía quemado desde la propia mano hasta poco antes del codo.

Preocupada Hinata se acercó al chico para examinarle. Por suerte tan solo estaba inconsciente, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza al chocar. Hinata suspiró aliviada pero el sentimiento no duró mucho ya que al mirar hacia atrás vio como el otro ninja se ponía en pié. Hinata se puso entre este y Naruto.

-Vaya –dijo sorprendido el ex-ninja de la nube –Es la primera vez que me pasa esto. –Comentó de manera casual observando a ambos ninjas de Konoha – Pero en fin, uno menos. Supongo que depuse de todo lo que dije antes no me creerás si te digo que le dejaré vivir si te entregas –Hinata se limitó a mirarle de manera incrédula –No, ya suponía que no. –añadió mientras repetía el mismo sello que había usado antes. –En fin, acabemos de una vez –Dijo a la vez que cargaba hacia Hinata.

A su vez Hinata también salió a su encuentro decidida a no permitir que se acercase a Naruto. Cuando al fin se encontraron a mitad de camino Hinata se dispuso a atacar con un golpe de jyuuken, pero al intentar concentrar chacra en la palma de su mano sintió una descarga como si hubiese agarrado un cable eléctrico pelado con la mano. Aprovechando la distracción su oponente la golpeó en la mandíbula, continuó con un puñetazo al estomago que dejó sin aliento a Hinata y la derribó con una patada baja.

Aún aturdida Hinata notó como su enemigo de inclinaba sobre ella y le ponía la palma de la mano en el estomago un poco mas abajo de donde la había golpeado antes, exactamente sobre el hara, la fuente del chakra del cuerpo.

-Supongo que te preguntaras qué es lo que ha ocurrido –dijo con un tono condescendiente –Es una técnica que he creado especialmente contra el jyuuken. Hace que cualquier acumulación de chakra en cierto radio a mí alrededor se transforme automáticamente en energía eléctrica. Tranquila generalmente solo funciona con chakra que se encuentra fuera del cuerpo del usuario. Contra otras técnicas el resultado varia pero el principio es el mismo supongo que la técnica que usó tu amigo utiliza mucho chakra.

Todavía le daba vueltas la cabeza y por alguna razón notaba un ligero cosquilleo extraño por todo el cuerpo pero aun así Hinata intento golpear a su enemigo con una patada. El ninja detuvo el ataque con su mano libre e inmediatamente volvió a golpear a Hinata dejándola otra vez sin aliento, todo esto sin retirar su otra mano del vientre de Hinata.

-Shhh tranquila, acabaremos enseguida. –Dijo a la vez que el cosquilleo se intensificaba. –Ahora estoy usando mi segunda técnica original contigo. Es una variante de mi otra técnica, ahora estoy convirtiendo el chakra de tu cuerpo en electricidad. Demasiado de golpe podría matarte produciéndote quemaduras internas, pero me arriesgaría a dañar esos ojos tan valiosos. Así que en vez de eso lo estoy convirtiendo poco a poco, consumiéndolo hasta que finalmente te quedes sin chakra y mueras.

-¿P… por que? –Consiguió decir Hinata con esfuerzo, cada vez notaba que le pesaba más el cuerpo y le era más difícil moverse.

-Supongo que tenemos tiempo suficiente. –Respondió él –Hace casi doce años mi padre era un jounin en kumo, le enviaron a Konoha en una misión "diplomática" a Konoha. Por supuesto con lo ingenuos que sois os lo tragasteis. Su verdadera misión era conseguir una muestra del byakugan por cualquier medio. Finalmente mi padre fue asesinado por el líder del clan Hyûga, nadie sabía de las ordenes de mi padre y oficialmente era un enviado diplomático así que con eso y una amenaza de que de no cumplir nuestras demandas declararíamos de nuevo la guerra a Konoha conseguimos que nos mandasen su cadáver ¿No es un arma estupenda la política? Pensamos que con su sacrificio mi padre había completando finalmente su misión que. O eso creíamos hasta que descubrimos que vuestro sello destruye el byakugan del portador cuando este muere.

-Por vuestra culpa mi padre murió en vano y el nombre de mi familia quedó manchado. Desde entonces he estado obsesionado con vengarme y completar la misión que se le encomendó a mi padre, estudié tu clan a fondo, pague mucho por información sobre vosotros, como que por ejemplo que tan solo la rama secundaria del clan lleva el sello y que por lo tanto nos engañasteis al entregarnos el cadáver de otro. Por supuesto para cuando lo descubrí en kumo insistieron en que ya era tarde para hacer nada más, que lo dejase correr. Por supuesto yo no hice caso e incluso actué en contra ordenes directas por lo que finalmente me declararon un ninja renegado. Finalmente hace unos meses se me acercaron algunos agentes de Orochimaru con la oferta de ayudarme en mi venganza a cambio de trabajar para él y compartir el secreto del byakugan una vez que lo consiguiese. Por supuesto contigo aquí tengo muchas otras posibilidades, no tengo ninguna intención de unirme a un tipo como él. Quizá lo intente aliarme con alguna de las otras grandes aldeas, puede que la niebla, o quizá la roca. Una vez que tenga tu cadáver seguro que cualquiera de las dos me aceptará en sus filas.

Hinata mientras tanto intentaba seguir consciente, con un gran esfuerzo había conseguido agarrar la muñeca de la mano de su oponente pero por mucho que lo había intentado no había conseguido moverlo ni un ápice.

-Si, sigue resistiéndote, así morirás antes.

'_Lo siento Naruto' _pensó Hinata notando queestaba a punto de perder la consciencia _'He intentado mantener mi promesa, pero parece que no va a poder ser' _lo ultimo que pudo ver Hinata fue algo rojo y grande chocando contra su enemigo.


	7. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío si no la serie se llamaria Hinata.**

**A/N: He aqui el final. Puede que mas adelante me decida a hacer un one shot aparte para los lectores que me estaban pidiendo algo de lemon (Por eso la ultima frase de este capitulo *Guiño guiño*) Pero puede que tarde un poco asi que paciencia. **

**Por cierto, he vuelto a subir los tres primeros capitulos revisados, la historia en sí no cambia, solo he eliminado o modificado algunas cosas para que quede más coherente.  
**

* * *

Lo primero que notó Hinata al recuperar la consciencia fue que estaba en un futon, lo segundo que había alguien cerca que por el sonido de su respiración parecía estar dormido. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al reconocer el techo de la habitación que había compartido estos últimos días con Naruto y al volverse, con cierto esfuerzo, hacia el sonido lo vio a él sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared.

-No se ha separado de tu lado en estos días, parece que realmente le importas. –Hinata oyó otra voz al otro lado de la habitación, donde si no recordaba mal estaba, la puerta. Al volver la cabeza hacia esa dirección se encontró con alguien que realmente no esperaba ver.

-Jiraiya-sama –Dijo Hinata sorprendida y trató de incorporarse sin éxito.

-Tómatelo con calma –Replicó Jiraiya –Has estado tres días fuera de combate y si llego a tardar unos minutos más en aparecer posiblemente estarías muerta.

-¿Hina-chan? –Al parecer la conversación había despertado finalmente a Naruto -¿Cómo estas? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes sed? ¿Hambre? -Dijo Naruto colocándose al lado de la chica tan deprisa que cualquiera hubiese dicho que había usado un sunshin.

-Os dejo a solas, seguro que tenéis mucho de que hablar –dijo Jiraiya saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Estoy bien, Naruto, solo un poco cansada. –Respondió finalmente Hinata.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Tengo que…

-¿Que ocu…?

Comenzaron a decir a la vez.

-Gome, tu primero Naruto. –Dijo Hinata

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte antes de poder darte una respuesta a lo que me dijiste la noche del festival. –Comenzó a decir Naruto en tono serio mientras trataba de discernir de que estaba hablando. La noche del festival… algo que ella le había dicho… _'¡la confesión!'_ si tenia que ser eso, recordaba vagamente haberle dicho que le amaba justo después de descubrir que seguía vivo. ¿Pero que era eso tan importante que debía decirle antes de poder darle una respuesta?

-Hina chan, lo que te voy a contar es por ley un secreto para nuestra generación así que tienes que prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie, yo soy la única excepción porque el secreto trata sobre mí. –Hinata volvió a tratar de incorporarse y esta vez lo consiguió con ayuda de Naruto.

-Lo prometo

-Verás todo comenzó hace quince años, la moche que el Kyuubi no youko atacó la aldea. –Comenzó a contar Naruto sin atreverse a mirar a Hinata –El cuarto Hokage no fue capaz de matar al Kyuubi como nos contaron en la academia, en vez de eso utilizó un jutsu prohibido y se sacrificó para sellar al Kyuubi en un recién nacido. –Hinata miró sorprendida a Naruto.

-Naruto-kun ¿Tu…?

-Si, yo era ese niño. El cuarto Hokage lo selló dentro de mí. El tercero ordenó que fuese un secreto para las nuevas generaciones para intentar darme una infancia normal. Evidentemente eso no funcionó mucha gente me veía simplemente como el zorro y les decían a sus hijos que no se acercasen a mi aunque no les dijesen porque. Se que es muy repentino y entendería que quisieses pensarte… -Hinata se le echo encima abrazándolo antes de que Naruto terminase de hablar.

-No tengo nada que pensar –Respondió Hinata –Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun, desde que te conocí en la academia me has inspirado. Nunca te rendías, no importaba cuantas veces tuvieses que repetir algo hasta que te saliese bien. No importaba que fuese, un jutsu, un movimiento de taijutsu, acertar a un blanco con kunais y shuriken o incluso conseguir una cita con Sakura san. Fue tu espíritu de superación lo que primero me atrajo de ti, después cuanto más te observaba me fui dando cuenta de más cosas buenas sobre ti. Por eso sé perfectamente que no eres el Kyuubi y cualquiera que te conozca estará de acuerdo conmigo. Por eso no me tengo que pensar nada para decir otra vez que te amo Uzumaki Naruto. –Dijo finalmente colocándose en su regazo.

-Hina-chan, yo sinceramente no se que es lo que siento. –Comenzó a decir Naruto –Se que es diferente a lo que sentía por Sakura. Y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar a averiguar que es y bueno… supongo que lo que quiero decir es… -Continuó tentativamente –Hyuga Hinata, ¿Querrías ser mi novia?

-Si, si por supuesto que si – Respondió ella casi sin darle tiempo a terminar de formular la pregunta y tan alto que posiblemente la oyeron en toda la casa, si no en todo el pueblo.

Se miraron mutuamente y poco a poco se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que finalmente sus labios se encontraron una vez más. Al cabo de un rato acabaron en la misma posición que la primera vez que intentaron algo como eso.

-Eres una almohada estupenda –Murmuró Hinata.

-Alguna vez deberíamos probar a cambiar de lugares porque pareces muy blandita –Replicó el Naruto agarrando el costado de la chica y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Au… -Exclamo Hinata con una mueca de dolor. Al parecer ambos se habían olvidado de que las secuelas de los últimos combates aun afectaban a loa chica.

-Lo siento Hina-chan ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? –Dijo él, preocupado.

-No ha sido nada –Replicó ella dándole un beso para tranquilizarle.

Se quedaron otro rato callados simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro hasta que finalmente Hinata preguntó.

-¿Naruto, que pasó después de que me desmayase?

------------------------------Flashback------------------------------

Estaba recobrando la consciencia poco a poco, le dolía el brazo derecho. Recordaba que había ocurrido algo extraño con el rasengan. Naruto intentó abrir los ojos a pesar de que tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble. Había algo, un instinto que le decía que debía ponerse en pie porque tenía a alguien a quien proteger. _'Hinata' _Abrió los ojos y la vio tendida en el suelo con el ninja renegado inclinado sobre ella con una mano sobre su vientre.

-Si, sigue resistiéndote, así morirás antes. –Oyó decir al ex-ninja de la nube.

Fue entonces cuando el mundo se volvió rojo para Naruto. Sabía que la última vez que había usado el poder del Kyuubi había perdido el control al llegar a las cuatro colas pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba, lo único importante era salvarle la vida a Hinata.

Raiji ni siquiera supo que fue lo que le golpeó, un segundo estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de su objetivo al siguiente estaba estampado contra un árbol a varios metros de distancia. Delante de el había una figura humanoide pero con tres "colas". La figura parecía estar hecha de chakra sólido, dentro podía distinguir la silueta del mismo chico que había dado por inconsciente minutos antes.

-Es demasiado ta… -Comenzó a decir tratando de provocarle pero fue interrumpido cuando éste le atacó con una de las garras de chakra a tal velocidad que apenas pudo esquivarlo, recibiendo un profundo tajo en el costado.

Con un aullido inhumano la figura mutó aun más cuando un cuarto apéndice apareció a su espalda. Puro y absoluto terror embargaba al ninja ante tal poder que rezumaba la figura. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una tercera persona don larga melena blanca apareció en medio de la refriega… El recién llegado colocó un trozo de papel en la frente de la "cosa" y segundos después la extraña figura había desaparecido dejando en su lugar al chico rubio de antes al parecer inconsciente una vez más. Tras esto levantó al chico por la cintura y se lo puso al hombro. De un salto llego hasta la chica Hyûga, colocó al chico que llevaba al hombro al lado de ésta y comenzó a examinarla.

No podía permitirlo, había estado tan cerca de conseguir su venganza. Raiji hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir luchando? -Preguntó el recién llegado adivinando sus intenciones –No estas en condiciones de pelear y dudo que aunque estuvieses al cien por cien pudieses llegar a ser rival para el gran Jiraiya. Además supongo que querrás empezar a huir cuanto antes porque mientras venia hacia aquí me he cruzado con unos cuantos ninjas cazadores de Kumo.

Raiji se dio cuenta de que al menos lo de que estaba demasiado herido para luchar era verdad y no quería arriesgarse a que el resto también lo fuese así que se retiró tan rápido como pudo.

------------------------------Fin del flashback---------------------

-Y eso es todo según me contó el ero-Senin.

-¿Pero como supo donde estábamos? –Preguntó la chica.

-Parece que la vieja bruja… digo Haruka-san –se corrigió ante la mirada fulminante de Hinata. –Es parte de la red de informadores del ero-Senin. ¿Te puedes creer que es una Kunoichi retirada? Ya decía yo que me daba escalofríos. Parece que también sabía desde el principio quienes éramos.

-Oh –Fue lo único capaz de decir Hinata -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Mi primera misión en solitario ha sido un completo fracaso.

-No te preocupes, Jiraiya le ha mandado un informe a Obaa-chan… digo Hokage-sama

Explicándole todo lo ocurrido. Lo hiciste todo bien, no podías saber que tu contacto ya no estaba.

-Hmmmm –Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en los latidos del corazón del chico.

-Ero-Senin insiste en que me vaya con él mañana por la mañana.

-Oh

-Dice que dentro de seis meses como mucho volveremos a Konoha… ¿Me esperarás?

-Naruto –Dijo Hinata pacientemente –Te he esperado durante años sin saber siquiera si tenia posibilidades de ganar tu cariño, ahora que sé que lo tengo y puede que algo más seria capaz de esperarte toda mi vida o incluso más.

-Arigato Hina-chan –Como respuesta ella le besó tiernamente.

-Naruto, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Fin


End file.
